


It Takes A Village

by dudesbeinggay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (AFAB AU), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudesbeinggay/pseuds/dudesbeinggay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James (assigned female at birth) finds out he has a little surprise on the way - but he and the boys have a bumpy road ahead before they'll get to meet the newest addition to their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written with help from with funheist.tumblr.com. Lots of credit to the Landfill on this one - love my quality trashcans. Constructive criticism appreciated!  
>   
> I'm trying to do justice to the pregnancy of a trans man as best I can, but as not a trans man I'll probably make mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mpreg w/afab character, vomiting. This first chap is answering a prompt for a grillems drabble or ficlet with "I did a pregnancy test" for dialogue, but I happened to be already writing an ot7 mpreg fic so here we are.

It was still dark in their bedroom when Joel's eyes opened. He looked around groggily. As far as he could tell at least most, if not all of his boyfriends were still in bed.

In a few seconds he heard the source of disturbance of his sleep. There was a muffled sound, Joel couldn't tell what, coming from the hall - probably the bathroom.

Usually they all slept through the night; it was a blessing when sharing a bed with six other people. Joel was definitely the lightest sleeper of all of them. When he heard the toilet flushing he decided to just wait for whoever it was to come back before trying to go back to sleep, and closed his eyes.

When a minute passed, Joel furrowed his brow, his eyes popping open. _That's weird,_ he thought.

Joel got up, trying to move lightly in an effort not to disturb his still-sleeping boyfriends. He opened the door and slipped out, closing it behind him. Closer now, he could better interpret the noise in the bathroom.

Joel realized that whoever was in there was retching, and he was immediately concerned over whichever of his boyfriends was so distressed. He twisted the doorknob, opening the door slowly.

"Oh my gosh, James."

James turned to look back at Joel from where he was hunched over the toilet bowl. He said nothing in response to Joel's presence.

Joel dropped down next to James, immediately putting a hand on his back and slowly moving it in wide circles. "James, hey, what's up babe?" 

James sighed softly at the touch. His shoulders moved up and down in a shrug. _I don't know._

Joel pouted sympathetically. James looked miserable hunched over the toilet in his white t-shirt and pajama pants. 

James retched once more, and Joel flinched at the sound. Joel wasn't the best at dealing with one of them throwing up, usually someone else would handle it, but he'd rather help than be more comfortable.

James wasn't actually throwing up anything. Joel guessed anything in his stomach had been emptied by then. After a minute, James seemed to relax.

"Are you done?" Joel asked sweetly. 

"Yeah," James breathed out as his head slipped back down.

"Oh no," Joel said, distressed. He helped James sit up against the wall. Joel could now see the redness and tear tracks on his face. He knew they just came from throwing up, but his heart still ached.

James hummed happily. He was pretty sure he was done throwing up for now. Joel thumbed any remaining wetness off of James’s face.

"James. James," Joel's tone was insistent.

James forced his eyes open. His mind was still hazy with sleep and discomfort, but he blinked to focus on his boyfriend in front of him.

"Ugh. Hey. Thanks."

Joel's lips quirked in a small smile when he saw the clarity in James’s eyes. He reached out a hand and felt James’s forehead. It was a little clammy, but he didn't feel hot. Joel's body loosened in relief.

"What's wrong?" Joel asked, dropping from his crouch to sitting in front of James so he was at eye-level.

James’s squinted at Joel. He tried to simply be as honest as possible; "I don't know." 

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Joel asked hesitantly.

James nodded. "Yeah."

Joel stood, and took James’s reached out hand to help pull him up. Joel grunted - James was buff and all, which was great, but he also weighed significantly more than Joel.

"Hold on, let me brush my teeth," James requested. Joel waited with him, watching carefully for any other signs of sickness. 

Joel turned to face James as they existed the bathroom. He whispered to him in the near-darkness. "Do you think you'll throw up again tonight?" 

"I don't think so," James said back, unsure. 

"Why don't we go sleep in the guestroom?" Joel asked thoughtfully.

"Mm, okay, sounds good." Joel thought that James was showing incredible nonchalance, even more than usual, at the situation. 

They made their way down the hall and into the room. The bed was smaller, not made to hold all seven men, but the two of them fit comfortably. James cuddled up to Joel, and Joel laid a hand on his back. James often became more touch-y when he wasn't feeling well. Joel instinctively tightened his arm around James protectively; he'd repeat the action dozens of times in the coming months, but at that moment he fell asleep without even thinking about why. 

* * *

"I don't think that's a good idea." Adam crossed his arms, and looked at James resolutely.

"It's fine, Adam!" James argued back, voice rising in volume. They were debating whether he could stay home alone, everyone else except for Joel staying out of it. 

When they had woken up that morning with both Joel and James missing, the boys' panic had only ended when Lawrence had the thought to check the guest bedroom. 

James had tried to convince them that it had been a one time thing, but when he had paled and cupped a hand over his mouth and run to the bathroom before even eating breakfast, no one could be convinced that he wasn't sick. Joel in particular had thought someone should be there. 

What they didn't know was that this had been going on for a week. It hadn't been a big deal at first, just some nausea, no reason to mention it, James had thought. Last night was the second time James’s sleep had been interrupted, but when Joel had come in James had been forced to admit to himself that there was a problem. A problem of which James had a suspected cause. He refused to even think about, or at least tried to. 

"Please Adam," James begged, and he put on the best puppy-dog eyes he could manage. 

Adam sighed, and James knew he was close to victory. 

James had stopped taking testosterone the day before, but he couldn't tell them anything yet. James needed time to himself to find out if what he suspected was true. 

"Fine! But we're coming home early," Adam compromised.

Whatever, that was fine with James. That would still be enough time to get to the store and back. 

"Okay," James tried to smile genuinely, like he was looking forward to seeing them then. Not that he wasn't, but he had much bigger things to worry about. 

* * *

"Babe? Babe?" Matt called out for James.

He started to walk up the stairs quietly, just in case James was asleep. Joel's pleading eyes throughout the day had forced Matt to come home early to check on James. Matt thought it was probably nothing, but he cared for both of them so here he was.

However, as Matt ascended the stairs he heard quiet hitches of breath emanating from the master bathroom.

Matt rushed up, but stopped short in the doorway. James had a white knuckled grip on either side of the sink, and his head was bowed down.

Apparently James hadn't heard Matt rush up, and Matt could still hear the short, light breaths that were a telltale sign of James Willems trying to hold in sadness.

"...James?" Matt tried.

James looked up, caught Matt's gaze in the mirror, and immediately burst into tears.

By the time the first sob ripped through James’s body, Matt has his arms wrapped around James’s torso. "No, baby, no."

Matt gently lead James out of the bathroom and onto their bed. James dropped to the bed and put his head in his hands as he started to cry in earnest.

"James," Matt plead, distress clear in his voice. He's never seen James this way. Matt could feel the anguish radiating from James’s body. 

Matt just grabbed James and pulled him in, holding his head against his chest. He didn't know how long had passed when the tears had mostly subsided. Matt's t-shirt was soaked through in a couple spots. 

"What's wrong, baby?"

James hiccupped and took a deep breath, sitting up enough to put his head on Matt's shoulder. James reached out to lace their fingers together.

James swallowed. "...I...forgot to take my birth control," he said quietly.

It took every ounce of self control Matt has not to press James on what he was sure he meant. He took a second to collect himself and think of anything he could say-

"Honeys, I'm home!" Bruce shouted loudly from downstairs. James flinched.

Somehow Matt had forgotten that Bruce had an outside meeting that afternoon, and would surely get home earlier than the rest of the guys that day. 

Matt squeezed tighter as minute tremors started to shake James’s hands.

"Breathe, James. Baby, I swear, it's gonna be okay."

James turned to face Matt, but he was staring at Matt in wide-eyed panic, face still puffy and red. Matt reached up to wipe the tears away.

"It really is. Please don't worry. We're _all_ here for you." 

Matt and James both looked up at the doorway just in time to see Bruce's face fall. The despair in his eyes was clear - Bruce had been so excited to come home to James after a day of worrying at the office, simple as that. Now...

"James?" Bruce asked, like he was trying not to spook a small creature in the woods. 

James shut his eyes against the world. When he opened them, Matt both saw the wetness pooled there again.

James stared straight at the wall. "I never thought this would happen." James whispered.

Bruce moved to James’s other side on the bed. Matt released James’s hand, which Bruce immediately reached for, softly picking it up and running his thumb back and forth across the back. 

"What happened, James?"

"I did a pregnancy test."

* * *

Bruce was floored. He resisted all of the physical reactions he wanted to have - running his hands through his own hair, getting up and pacing, anything. He forced himself to sit still. This was something he and James had talked about a long time ago. 

At the time, James hadn't known if he ever wanted to have kids, let alone get pregnant. He'd expressed the fact, and he was certainly correct, that it's a lot fucking harder to pass as a man when you're pregnant. 

Bruce knew he was getting glassy-eyed, so he shut his eyes. He turned and wrapped his arms around James, squeezing tight. James returned the hug two-fold. At some point Matt had slipped out quietly, but Bruce and James were too wrapped up in their own world to notice. 

For a few minutes Bruce and James just sat there, the two of them versus the world.

James shakily sucked in a breath, and pulled away from Bruce, meeting his eyes. 

Eventually James just took a deep breath and pulled away from Bruce. "I want to keep it," he said, making sure to maintain eye contact with Bruce. 

Bruce's eyebrows rose in shock. He lifted up one hand, running it through James’s hair and ruffling him behind the ears.

"Are you sure? You don't have to decide that now." 

"Yeah, I'm sure." James’s face was puffy and red, but he looked confident. Kind of.

"Well, maybe not completely sure. I'll definitely need some time. But who knows when I'll have the chance again."

Bruce stared into James’s big blue eyes.

"I've always thought about kids," James explained. "This isn't exactly what I expected, but with you guys," he cracked a small smile. "With you guys it would be great."

There was a pause, while both of them tried to breech the next topic. 

"Is it-"

"Bruce, it's-"

"Wait, James." Bruce's voice had dropped to his rare serious tone." "I want to say this first." 

Bruce put his hand on James’s shoulder in support. "I'm here, 100%. If you decide not to have this kid, I'll be there holding your hand. If you have this kid, I'll be there from the stupid little photos where it just looks like a peanut to peewee soccer games and graduation day." 

Bruce couldn't promise for the other guys. They all should know this was a possibility, but he thought most of them may not have thought about it much. Some of them hadn't even been dating that long. But Bruce had been with James for years, and he was sure. More sure of this than anything. 

James grinned at Bruce, eyes lighting up. He refused to tear up again. Bruce and James would have the coolest kid ever. James couldn't wait to tell Bruce that it was his. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES!! BRUCE IS GONNA FIND OUT
> 
> Warnings for fainting, vomiting, plus discussion of trans stuff/testosterone. Fluff too, better watch out.

"Can you hear me?"

"....Larr?" James slurred. He slowly opened his eyes. He gathered that he was lying back on the round chair in Joel's office, and Adam and Lawrence were staring down at him, sharing the same look of concern.

"Hey, hey. Good to have you back," Lawrence said, trying to center James’s focus. "How do you feel?"

"Like..." he squinted, and started to get up. A strong hand – Adam’s – pushed down on his chest.

"Lie down for a little longer," Adam said.

"What, why?" James asked, tone critical. James pushed Adam's hand away and sat up quickly. His vision filled fill with black spots, and he heard matching shouts of "James!" in the back of his mind. He began to fall backwards, but strong arms helped him lie back gently.

Adam sighed, and straightened back up once James was settled.

"Lie down for a little longer." Adam’s order was less patient this time.

"Why...?" James asked weakly, eyes closed.

"You fainted, James," Lawrence said in a soothing voice.

James opened his eyes. "No," he said, incredulous, looking at Lawrence in confusion.

"You did," Adam confirmed. "How do you feel now?"

James tried to take stock of his body. The nausea he’d been feeling almost constantly had receded, but it had been replaced by a bone-weary exhaustion he felt in all of his extremities. His head felt like it was filled with cotton.

"Tired," James said simply.

Adam and Lawrence simultaneously looked at each other, faces fairly blank. They communicated with their eyes, both thinking they should take James to a doctor, and not home.

"Do you want to go to the doctor, James?" Lawrence ventured.

James thought for a second. Bruce wasn’t there, but James knew exactly what he would say if he were.

* * *

Bruce pressed a kiss to James’s forehead.

“I’m so sorry I can’t be there today, but I’ve had this meeting scheduled for months.”

Bruce had to go to YouTube’s main building that day and would be in meetings forever.

“Just tell the guys if you don’t feel well, okay?”

James wanted to say, _hey, how is today different than any other day?_ The undisguised worry in Bruce’s eyes kept him quiet.

“Okay. I promise,” he said, hugging Bruce. Bruce returned the hug carefully.

 

* * *

“Okay.”

Adam and Lawrence exchanged another look, the concern this time more visible on their faces. James never agreed to go to the doctor.

“I want Matt to be there. Just Matt.” James offered no explanation.

Lawrence mentally filled it in for him, though; Matt had been there yesterday when James had been feeling like shit, and he likely just wanted that familiar comfort.

Adam was a little miffed. “…Okay,” he replied. Adam stepped out the door to explain the situation to his other boyfriends, who were waiting right outside to find out what was happening.

* * *

Bruce came in first. He looked around the first floor of their home, and paused a second to take in the scene - the calm before the storm. Adam was in the kitchen, cooking up who knows what for dinner. Lawrence was sitting with Spoole on the couch, arm wrapped around the smaller man. Joel was curled up in an armchair. Normally the house would be loud with conversation and gaming, but today it was quiet.

They had all looked up when Bruce had opened the door. At some point while they were at the doctor Lawrence had called to ask what was going on, but Bruce had just said, "Don’t worry. We'll explain at home." Bruce guessed they had been waiting, glancing at the door every few minutes, ever since.

Bruce took a deep breath. He walked over and sat down on the couch - the day had been emotionally exhausting for him (he couldn't imagine how James was feeling). Joel and Adam joined them in the living room, finding seats on the couch as well.

"What's going on, Bruce?" Spoole asked sweetly from where he was pressed up against Lawrence's side.

Bruce had been thinking about what he'd say the whole way here, but he didn't know where to start. When James had called him, Bruce had left the meeting immediately to join them at the doctor’s office.

Once the doctor had assured Bruce that fainting wasn’t abnormal for someone in the early stages of pregnancy, Bruce, Matt, and James had discussed explaining it to the guys. Eventually James had admitted that he just felt too nervous to say it, so Bruce had agreed to announce the news.

James didn't want to deal with the guy's initial reactions - he was afraid. Matt was sitting with him in the car, waiting for Bruce to break the ice.

Bruce looked down at the ground. God, this was hard. No wonder James didn't want to do it. Bruce pulled from inside of him all the positive emotions he felt about the news. He was excited, he felt loving, it was a good thing. He was so proud to be in a relationship with James - and all of them.

He broke out into a wide grin. "James is pregnant," Bruce announced abruptly.

He tried to take in everyone's reaction. Joel's was the first he noticed - just outright shock, mouth wide open. Joel definitely hadn't thought about this before. Spoole had gone uncharacteristically wide eyed, but Bruce could already see his mouth starting to turn up at the corner.

Adam and Lawrence's reactions were the most interesting. Lawrence had immediately smiled wide - so maybe someone else had thought about this before. He looked over the moon – but then there was Adam. Adam, who Bruce might even describe as looking disturbed, and was definitely not happy.

Bruce felt the joy that had been building inside him shrink a little bit, but he tried not to be disheartened. He was sure that Adam would have a good reason for his less-than-enthusiastic reaction.

"This is great news!" Lawrence broke the momentary silence.

"Yeah! This is amazing!" Spoole added.

Joel finally decided how to react, and his face lit up with a smile like all his thoughts had vacated from his head and the only thing he felt was pure delight.

"Is he..." Adam started hesitantly. They all looked at him, faces varying from curiosity to near-distaste, in Bruce's case. "Is James okay?" Adam paused again. "Is this even something he wants?" Adam asked in a small voice.

Bruce was relieved, on one hand. He was so, so glad that Adam wasn't against having a child with James, but Adam wasn’t wrong to be concerned; Bruce imagined that if James did go through with this, he’d have a few moments where the dysphoria was bad, especially when or if he wasn't passing.

“I think so. But it’s his decision.” Bruce stood up. “I’m going to get them.”

When they spotted Bruce, James and Matt exited the car.

James looked at Bruce expectantly. He was so worried about what the other guys would think.

Bruce smiled, though James could see something else playing in his eyes.

"It's okay, they're happy! They're just worried about you."

James was a little shaky. He could work with that though, right? Matt's hand at the small of his back kept James grounded.

"Come on. We need to talk about it, come in," Bruce said.

Matt tugged on James’s hand, and they followed Bruce back inside. Everyone looked up at him when they walked in, and James tried to take in everyone's emotions. Lawrence looked ecstatic, and Spoole against his side was close to as happy. Joel seemed to be planning out their potential child's future right then, lost in his head. Adam was looking at James in that serious way of his.

"So..." James began.

Lawrence shot up out of his spot, unbalancing Spoole, and hugged James.

"Oh, okay," James said, as his boyfriend crushed him. He was glad he was feeling better at the moment, or that might've a) knocked him over or b) caused him to throw up.

Lawrence spoke softly into James’s ear. "This is amazing. I support whatever you do, but this is fantastic and I'm really happy for you. And us."

Lawrence pulled away, but not before kissing James on the cheek.

"So?" Adam asked.

"So." James repeated. "I want to keep it. It won’t be easy. I won’t if I don’t have your support, though.” He looked around the room.

"Well, you have mine," Lawrence confirmed.

"And mine," Bruce said, slipping his hand into James’s.

Matt's voice was strong and assured. "I'm with you."

James was smiling a little more every time someone spoke.

"Me too!" Spoole shouted, and he ran up and hugged James gently and carefully. He seemed to be the only one who remembered the whole reason for their excitement. He snuggled in closely, and James put his free arm around Sean's back.

They all looked at Adam expectantly.

Adam thought for a second, then stepped closer to meet James’s eyes. While he spoke, James’s world narrowed down to just the two of them.

"Me too. Whatever you want, whatever happens, I support you. We'd have an awesome kid."

They all looked like they were about to burst into giggles as they looked to Joel, who was somehow still staring into space.

"Joel?" Bruce tried, unable to contain his grin.

James wasn’t sure what to expect. “Joel?”

Joel shot up out of his seat, surprising everyone. He looked at James like he was completely unaware of anything else that people had said – and that might have indeed been the case.

"This is so great! This is amazing! Think of how great it would be for all of us to raise a kid together! We could sleep way more than other new parents, and go to their performances, and make a whole peewee soccer team with just us!" Joel's voice swelled with enthusiasm as he waved his hands.

James couldn't stop smiling.

"Group hug!" Spoole yelled into James’s chest, and they all piled on.

Eventually they broke apart, and spread out to their normal positions among the couches.

"Wait," Lawrence said, looking serious. "What happened earlier? Like, are you supposed to faint?”

James’s smile fell only a little bit. Everyone turned to him, expressions morphing from curiosity to distress as they realized that it wasn’t just their boyfriend who’d passed out, but their pregnant boyfriend.

"I talked to the nurse a lot,” Matt began calmly, before anyone could get worked up. “Apparently it's normal for people to have a lot of side effects even in the first trimester, including dizziness and fatigue - not only morning sickness. James has also gone off testosterone, and that’s going to have side effects, as well.”

Bruce looked grave. “We’re just gonna have to watch out, and be careful. Though someone also needs to stay more hydrated."

"James!" Spoole gasped, looking at James like he was a porcelain doll to be cared for. The sentiment was shared throughout the room.

"Oh no," James said. In the last five seconds he resigned himself to his fate. He could already see Lawrence googling different things every five seconds, Adam being a total mother hen, Bruce literally carrying him around later in his pregnancy. He secretly loved it.

* * *

"What about ginger ale?" Bruce shouted from the kitchen.

"Ginger ale?" Joel relayed loudly up the stairs to the master bathroom, where James was holed up with Lawrence. For the past two weeks, his morning sickness had only gotten worse. It had made James really lose his appetite in the last week, and they were trying to figure out something he'd want to eat. A few days ago drinking _water_ had set off James’s nausea.

They had spent the better part of that Saturday morning trying to figure out what they had that could help. At any point during the day, even in recordings, the Funhaus office could expect James to bust out of his chair in the direction of the bathroom. Someone would call "Got it!" and go join him, so that he didn't have to suffer alone.

“No,” James declined the ginger ale.

"No?" Lawrence tried to ask as unobtrusively as possible; he didn’t want to drive James crazy.

"Nothing works.”

"You've gotta eat something," Lawrence said, putting a hand on James’s back.

James spit up a little bit more, and Lawrence's stomach clenched in sympathy.

"No, really?" James replied sarcastically.

Lawrence smirked at James’s attitude, but frowned when James ducked his head back down. He looked exhausted. The joint effect of morning sickness and decreased appetite from going off T had made James’s eating and drinking a real concern of theirs.

"What about saltines?" Spoole suggested.

James shrugged.

“That sounds okay, but it doesn’t really help the dehydration problem,” Lawrence interpreted, voice at a volume the guys downstairs could hear.

"Ooh! What about this, it says on my phone that we can freeze Gatorade into ice cubes!" Joel yelled up excitedly.

James spit, and paused to consider it. "That actually sounds okay," he said.

"Yes!" Lawrence yelled out the door. He thought he heard some cheering from downstairs, and assumed that the banging and stomping was them running to go help fill what ice trays they had and probably go buy 100 bottles of Gatorade at the grocery store.

James was still slumped over the toilet.

"Hey, you. Ready to go back to bed?" Lawrence asked.

No response.

"James?" Lawrence grew more concerned, and he dropped to a crouch to put a hand on James’s shoulder and get a better look at him. All Lawrence coud pick up on were James’s closed eyes and pallor.

"Yeah, yeah," James said weakly. "I'm just...woozy." He lazily made a circle gesture with one hand.

Lawrence's brows pinched together, but he kept his tone neutral. "Well, you ready to go?"

James lifted his arms up, and Lawrence hooked his arms around through James’s armpits and wrapped them around the front of his chest. Lawrence lifted, and thought disparagingly about the fact that they had developed a system for this.

Lawrence kept a steadying hand on James’s back as they walked back down the hall to the bedroom. As James got into bed, Lawrence started to walk away, but James’s hand shot out a hand and he grabbed Lawrence’s.

"Stay," he plead.

Lawrence made no argument. He pulled off his plaid shirt, and laid down in bed next to James. The two of them didn't often spoon, but Lawrence was happy to provide physical comfort, and he wrapped around James with light touches. James put his arm over Lawrence's and intertwined their fingers, before falling asleep almost immediately. As Lawrence drifted off, he imagined how lovely it would be that James would be so available for cuddles for the next nine months.

* * *

 

“Can we have sex?”

Spoole snickered, and the look on Bruce’s face was priceless.

“I get asked that a lot, actually. You absolutely can, assuming you still want to and are comfortable. Most women– sorry, people – actually report increased sexual pleasure during pregnancy," the doctor answered from behind the desk. She looked about the same age as the guys.

James beamed, and raised his eyebrows at Bruce suggestively.

Bruce refused to look at him. “What about the morning sickness?” Bruce wanted to know.

“Well, it seems like you’ve had particular trouble with different side effects of the first trimester. I can’t be sure, but I imagine it's been complicated by halting your testosterone injections. It causes a decrease in your red blood cell count, so it’s almost like doubling down on the exhaustion and light-headedness most people experience early in their pregnancy.”

Concern appeared on Adam, Bruce, and Spoole’s faces, while James just looked to be listening intently. Dr. Chen was pleased that even though James would have to deal with these side effects, he had a family to care for him.

“As for the morning sickness, you should definitely be hydrating and keeping track of what foods or smells set you off. If you should pass out again, let me know immediately, because there could be something else going on, or something else we need to do.”

* * *

"Yeah, it says here to avoid high impact exercise,” Adam read off the pamphlet to confirm what the doctor had said. James had been in a little bit of denial on the subject.

"What?" James yelped. He looked down at his body. "How could you betray me like this?" He said, voice low.

Bruce laughed. "It'll be okay," he said, wrapping his arms around James, who leaned into him. "We'll still love you when Spoole can beat you in arm wrestling."

“Hey!” Spoole shouted, indignant. Spoole, Bruce, James, and Adam were all crammed into an exam room. The other three had of course wanted to be there, but someone had to hold down the Funhaus fort.

They’d been advised by their primary care doctor to shop around for an OBGYN who would be accepting of both a pregnant trans man and their unconventional relationship. Their physician had recommended this first doctor, so they’d been hopeful, and so far it had been great.

She walked in, and the door snicked closed behind her.

“What’s good, Dr. Chen?” James said cheerfully.

She smiled politely. “Well, I have the results of the CVS – the paternity test. Do you want to hear them alone?” She asked James.

James glanced around, trying not to look at Bruce in particular. James was pretty sure he was blushing, but he couldn’t help it. Spoole and Adam already knew the baby wasn’t theirs, James had made sure to explain before. To be honest, when they broke the news, everyone had assumed it was Bruce’s in the first place. James wasn’t willing to let the other guys make love to him in that way very often. Bruce didn’t necessarily realize that.

“That’s fine,” James said. “Just tell us,” he smiled confidently.

“Alright then. The results came back as positive for Bruce,” she nodded, keeping a professionally neutral face even though she could see the thrill in the man’s eyes.

“James!” Bruce looked at him with wide eyes.

James couldn’t help it – he laughed. He tried to cover his face with his hands, but it was too late.

“You knew!” Bruce realized. “You knew, you knew, you knew.” Each statement was punctuated with a light punch to James’s shoulder.

“I cannot believe--” Bruce’s voice came out strangled in frustration. Laughter filled the room – Spoole and Adam couldn’t help it. It had been glaringly obvious to everyone _except_ for Bruce.

Bruce crossed his arms. “I hate all of you.”

“Well, except you,” he said, tilting his head down to James’s stomach. “You’re okay, Bruce Jr.”

Adam sputtered a laugh. “We’re not naming our kid after you! Your name lost in the poll.”

Bruce frowned dramatically. “I still hate you.”

“Don’t worry about it, Torvald,” Spoole said quietly. Adam almost fell over laughing.

An exasperated smile appeared on James’s face, and he rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Dr. Chen,” he said.

“My pleasure. Please look over those materials, and I’ll see you back here in a few weeks.” They shook hands.

James was glad they’d found such a great doctor on the first try. He watched happily as the rest of the guys thanked her profusely. She politely said goodbye and ducked out of the room.

“Alright, idiots, let’s go,” James ordered. Spoole hopped off of Adam’s lap, and the two filed out. James went to follow them, but felt a tug on his arm.

He turned to face Bruce. Watery eyes told him that this meant as much to Bruce as James had hoped.

“It’s not gonna be that bad, I promise,” James joked.

A tear slipped down Bruce’s cheek. He felt so happy that he truly couldn’t contain it.

James’s brows knit together. “Don’t cry, Bruce.” James’s hand came up to wipe the tear away.

Bruce pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “I’m not sad, idiot.” Bruce buried his face in James’s shoulder. “Actually, I’ve never been happier.”

James pulled away from Bruce enough to get his hands on either side of Bruce’s face, and he pulled him in for a kiss. They leaned their foreheads together, just listening to one another’s breathing.

Their moment was interrupted by Adam. “C’mon guys, I’m hungry,” he whined.

Bruce and James stood up straight with matching grins on their faces. Bruce knew exactly what James was thinking.

“At least we’re getting good practice,” Bruce joked, as Adam dragged them each out by an arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming extremely soon. As in possibly tonight extremely soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more trans stuff here, as well as a lil bit of sexy fun times. Mostly fluff though (bonus points to Nikki for the lil' wrestler scene).

The men of Funhaus had accepted the fact that James wouldn't be able to work until he felt better, but they were all at thrilled when James announced that morning that he'd be coming with them.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked, always pragmatic.

"Mostly," James shrugged.

Matt moved close to James and spoke quietly. "You don’t have to come if you're not feeling up to it."

James opened his arms, and Matt returned the hug.

When they separated, James explained. "I can't sit around here anymore. I miss you guys, and the boredom is killing me."

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Spoole asked, bottom lip stuck into a pout. He had stayed home with James the past couple of days, since he could get most of his editing done from their house.

"Nothing, Spooleo," James said sweetly. "But, you know. Plus I can't keep one of you home every day for the next year." They all wanted to disagree, argue that they could afford to have two fewer people in the office, but they knew that James was right. Funhaus wouldn't work without him.

* * *

For the millionth time that day James fidgeted in his chair.

Bruce turned to look at him in disbelief. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

James looked down at his outfit and shrugged. “I’m not comfortable,” he said quietly. Oh. Right, that made sense.

When no specific explanation followed, Bruce was forced to ask. “…Why?”

A faint blush crept James’s cheeks. “My jeans are too tight,” he mumbled. He almost sounded embarrassed to admit it.

The sound of a chair slamming against a desk echoed in the office when Bruce shot up out of his seat. He went at James from behind, leaning down and putting his hands on either side of his stomach. Bruce slid his hands down to James’s hips so that they were halfway into his jeans, smiling a little when James’s breath hitched in his throat. He clearly did _not_ think James should be embarrassed about that.

James’s voice sounded strained. “What are you doing, Bruce?” Bruce’s hands rested on his hips. James’s body rolled in his seat involuntarily.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Bruce started to pepper James’s neck with kisses. James softly groaned, body shuddering under Bruce’s hands. He pushed back into Bruce.

As James stood up, Bruce let his hands roam James’s torso, caressing every inch of his stomach while he continued to press kisses along James’s neck and cheek.

James used both of his hands to grab Bruce’s, and spun around to face him. Bruce could see that James’s pupils were blown. It seemed instantaneous the way they went from staring at each other, breathing hard, to their hands all over each other, a race to who could get the other’s shirt off first.

Adam just gave an exasperated sigh, shaking his head to himself as he set his headphones down and walked out of the office. He muttered something about how they need more towels around here, and Matt chuckled to himself and turned his music higher so he could edit in peace. Lawrence didn't even notice until he turned around at an unfortunate moment, and had to witness James in Bruce's lap. Innocent Spoole was dragged out by Joel as soon as James mentioned anything about being uncomfortable. None of them were getting _anything_ done if they all had to sit there and watch that.

Adam bitched for twenty minutes about how the room smelled like sex when it was clear to come back in.

* * *

Adam was really struggling that morning. He sorted through the dresser again, just in case. There was one lonely pair of shorts in his drawer and no pants or jeans.

He sighed.

“What’s up?” Spoole wanted to know.

Adam’s brow furrowed, and he scratched his head in confusion. “I’m out of clothes?”

Sean giggled. “Do you not know if you’re out of clothes?”

“Well, I thought I had at least a couple pairs of jeans from when Lawrence did laundry this weekend.”

“If Lawrence washed them, maybe they just got mixed up.”

“I guess they must have.” Adam shrugged, slipping the shorts on. It would be a little bit chilly, but it was L.A., it wasn’t odd to see a guy at any time of the year in shorts.

* * *

Adam was editing a gameplay video they’d filmed that Monday when he noticed- _Wait a second. Those look a lot like my jeans._

Adam zoomed in closer. He wasn’t a "fashion expert", but he was almost positive those jeans didn’t belong to James. Whether the man wanted to admit it or not, his clothes, pants especially, had not been fitting as well starting about last week. Maybe James had found his own solution.

Adam turned in his chair to look at James. Adam let his gaze wander down, from James’s face in full concentration on the screen in front of him, to the waves baseball tee he wore that just barely showed his baby bump, to his jeans. No. _Adam’s_ jeans.

Oh, my god. His boyfriends were so dumb.

Should Adam say something? Would James be upset? Adam needed pants, man.

Over a lunch of chicken from Bruce’s favorite place, Adam broached the topic.

“James,” he said, tone giving nothing away.

“Adam?” James looked up innocently.

“Have you maybe, possibly been borrowing my jeans?”

James looked down at his lap, as if he couldn’t quite remember if he had. A light pink blush colored his cheeks when he looked back at Adam. “There is a possibility that I have been borrowing your clothes, yes.”

Adam grinned. The other guys were now paying attention to their conversation. Bruce - what a lovesick doofus - was now just staring at James’s abdomen from his seat next to James.

“You _have_ been! I knew they looked different!” Joel’s voice was colored with excitement.

“We have enough money to buy you new jeans,” Matt said, deadpan.

James looked back at Adam. “I’m sorry.”

Adam didn’t mind actually. Well, he’d rather have at least one pair of pants, but there was something nice about James in his jeans. He’d also rather James be comfortable.

“It’s okay. We _will_ get you some pants though, I need something to wear besides shorts. We can’t all be Bruce.”

* * *

James had taken to wearing a sweatshirt in most of their videos, a full hoodie so that it was impossible to tell that he’d put on any weight. People were noticing that, but he wasn’t ready for fans and everyone at Rooster Teeth and the whole internet, basically, to know that he was a trans man, and pregnant at that.

Unfortunately, hoodies were hot, and this was L.A. so their office was kept at a pretty good temperature.

Filming for an episode of Demo Disk had just ended, and James wiped little beads of sweat from the side of his face. He pulled the sweatshirt up over his head.

Once he could see the office again, he noticed two sets of eyes staring straight at his chest.

“Hello boys,” he said, imitating Joel’s tone as best he could.

Adam was still staring at James’s unclothed torso. “Your shirt is off,” he managed.

James did a double take between Adam and Bruce. “You guys have seen this before, you know that, right?”

Apparently words continued to escape Bruce, but he slowly put a hand on James’s belly in wonder.

“...You’ve seen this too?” James was starting to question his boyfriends. It was like he was an alien or something. Or maybe they were.

“Not recently, actually.” Of course Lawrence had been listening in. “You wear shirts to sleep most of the time now.”

Oh. Lawrence was actually right. James shivered a little bit, shrugging to himself. Huh, he hadn’t consciously noticed he’d been doing that, even though it had been weeks. He just hadn’t been comfortable with his body lately, his hips were widening while his waist narrowed. James always tried to think of the positive effects of going off T – his hair was thicker, his skin was softer, he even smelled better. If there were other changes necessary to bring a life into the world, he would deal with it.

Bruce wrapped a warm arm around James’s shoulders. James leaned into him, pressing up as much of his torso against Bruce as he could. Bruce ran hot, which was why he wore shorts and t-shirts all the time, and it was great when James was feeling chilly.

“Do you need a shirt?” Adam asked.

“I mean…”

“If we want to get any work done today, hell yeah he does!” Joel ordered.

Adam got up and rifled around in his backpack for the spare shirt he knew was in there.

“You don’t have to wear a sweatshirt, you know.” Bruce said quietly to James.

“I do though.” Bruce started to pet James’s hair with his free hand. “I haven’t even told my parents yet.”

The hand on James’s head froze in place. “Your parents,” Bruce stammered.

“Yeah,” James smiled at Bruce. “Remember them?”

“Your...your _parents_.” James could see the fear in Bruce’s eyes and body language.

James stroked Bruce’s chest lightly. “Don’t worry, Bruce. We’ll go just you and me, and my dad probably won’t kill you!” He said flippantly.

“Great.” Bruce did not sound amused.

“Here ya go, bud,” Adam said, throwing a flannel towards James.

"Time to cover my shame,” James fake-cried, earning a soft chuckle from Bruce and the others as he moved away and stood up to pull it on.

There they were, back to staring again. James almost didn’t want to button the shirt up.

“Get back to work, idiots!”

Joel could talk, but James had seen him looking too.

* * *

Most miscarriages occur within the first 13 weeks of pregnancy, so the second James had hit week 14, he’d wanted to go visit his parents in North Carolina. James was excited because he figured he was showing enough that they’d be able to tell without him saying anything.

Bruce grabbed both of their suitcases out of the rental car, and followed James to the door. To be honest, he was a little bit terrified of what would happen next. He had met James’s dad before, and he was an intimidating guy – James may have inherited his build, but his dad was far stockier.

The door to their house opened, James’s mom smiling when she saw who it was. “Hi honey!” She said, face lighting up. She was slight compared to James, even though she was actually 5’8” – the rest of James’s height came from his dad.

She put her arms out for a hug, which James gladly gave. Bruce was delighted to be able to pinpoint the exact moment when she felt the bump under James’s shirt. She pulled away, and was already starting to tear up.

“James…?” She asked nervously, staring straight at his stomach.

“Yes, mom,” James said.

She pulled him into the most suffocating hug she could, careful to avoid crushing his lower torso.

“What’s goin’ on out there, what’re y’all doing that’s takin’ so long?” James’s father’s southern drawl floated through the house. Bruce could hear his footsteps as he approached.

James’s mom turned to her husband with a watery smile. His dad looked at James in confusion, then looked back at his wife, raising an eyebrow.

“Dad, I’m-” James began. Here was the moment of truth. Last time Bruce had met James’s dad, he’d spent the entire three hours staring Bruce down. He gulped in fear of what Mr. Willems’ reaction would be.

James’s dad looked at James expectantly as comprehension began to dawn, looking down at his belly.

“I’m pregnant.”

James’s dad pulled James into a bone crushing hug, then shocked Bruce by throwing out an arm and squeezing him in as well.

When they finally separated, James’s dad's face was wet with tears. James’s 6’5”, ex-military, gun-owning father was crying. Bruce stared ahead uncomprehending.

James laughed. “Come on, Bruce.” He dragged Bruce inside the house by his hand.

* * *

“So you gonna raise that kid in a house with five other men?”

The fear of hurt in James’s eyes was clear. Bruce intertwined their fingers. “We are, actually.”

“Well won’t that get confusing? Seven ‘dads’?” James’s mom was just genuinely curious. Bruce had realized after enough time spent with the Willems that James got most of his personality from his mom.

“Don’t you care more about what dad asked, mom?” James looked nervous.

“Well, the way I see it, it takes a village to raise a kid, and y’all have already got a village of your own. Pretty lucky, if you ask me.”

His dad looked James straight in the eye. “Plus, now when the baby wakes up in the middle of the night for a month straight, you’ve got seven folks lookin’ out for her,” he added.

“Her?” James questioned. They hadn’t even found out the sex of the baby, and his parents already knew they’d raise any child of theirs gender neutral. Bruce was more distracted by how well Mr. and Mrs. Willems had taken the news.

“Oh, sorry Jamie,” James’s dad had a small smile on his face. “I don’t know why,” he shrugged, “I just got this feeling like you got a pretty lil’ girl in there.”

“Oh!” James’s mom smacked his dad on the side of the arm. “Don’t you know better’n that by now?” She leveled a glare at him.

Bruce was beaming. James’s parents had reacted better than they could’ve hoped for.

The oven timer dinged. “Alright, now who wants pie?”

“Pie for dinner?” James’s dad asked his mother incredulously, though he was already standing.

“Gotta start spoiling that grandkid of ours early, hon.”

* * *

They were lazing around on the couch later when Bruce was handed a family photo album. If James wasn't so full and tired, he'd protest, but he settled for leaning against Bruce and watching him peruse the photos.

"Aw, look at you," Bruce said softly, pointing his finger at a picture. It was of a smaller James, gap teeth front and center and holding up a fake WWE champion belt.

Bruce smiled slightly when James sniffled next to him. "Are you crying?"

"Shut up. I miss that belt. Dad!"

James’s father walked in, eyebrow raised in confusion. “Everything alright?”

"Yeah, yeah, do you still have the wrestling belt somewhere?"

Twenty minutes and two photo albums later, James was grinning and trying to fit the faded belt around his waist. Bruce snapped a couple pictures, sent to the group chat with the caption _'future wrestling champion?'_.

* * *

“Bruce. Bruce, honey. I need those pull apart Twizzlers like I need air. Bruce I swear to god.”

“We’re on an _airplane,_ James."

James levied Bruce with a genuinely intense stare. “Bruce. I will leave you. I will leave all of you, I will go to Botswana and raise this baby on my own. I need pull apart Twizzlers.”

“The rainbow ones?” He cringed, anticipating James’s response.

“YES, BRUCE.”

Bruce sighed and actually stood up. to James’s disbelief. “Okay dear.”

James held back from laughing. He tapped his feet on the floor. How lucky had it been that they could option for exit row seats. James couldn’t _imagine_ flying in a few weeks, let alone a few months, as they’d have to for RTX.

Where did Bruce even go? Probably just to the bathroom or something, he realized. They were 10,000 ft in the air, James understood that—

“How?” James’s eyes went wide when Bruce appeared in their row, a full bag of _pull apart rainbow Twizzlers_ in hand.

Bruce beamed, and he held the candy out for James. James snatched it eagerly, and pulled out a yellow twizzler. He munched on it for a few seconds before turning to Bruce, who’d returned to his seat. “How did you do this?” A mouthful of Twizzler could’ve made James’s question a little bit hard to understand, but Bruce got it.

“Not telling.” A cheeky smile played on Bruce’s face.

James poked at Bruce with the remaining half of the twizzler incessantly.

“What!?” Bruce twisted in his seat to face James, but he didn’t even see James’s expression because suddenly James was pressing his lips against Bruce’s.

Bruce tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. The corner of Bruce’s mouth quirked up - James tasted like lemon and sugar.

They separated. “Does this mean you’re not leaving us?” Bruce asked breathlessly.

James’s answer was to lean across the armrest between them and kiss Bruce on the cheek with a mouthful of Twizzlers, of course.

Bruce gave into the impulse and lifted that armrest, allowing James to snuggle in close to him, head rested in the crook of Bruce’s neck. They could be nervous about how people on the plane would react, but the cat was kind of out of the bag on that one.

“Ow!” James had reached up to give Bruce a twizzler but smacked him in the face with it by accident.

Bruce nabbed it and started chewing. He hadn’t thought James would share, honestly. _Wait, ugh._ “These are disgusting!”

“Yeah,” James agreed as he chewed away happily, pressed into his husband's side. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I know this chapter isn't perfect, but I really just wanted to get more out there. Hopefully the whole thing will be finished within like a month. Anyway, enjoy (?)

Lawrence got out his phone and opened Snapchat as soon as Bruce got on the desk. He was hanging up some tech or other, and James had immediately stood to put his hands on Bruce’s hips to steady him.

“Stop, James, you’ll get hurt,” Bruce said.

A look of annoyance flashed across James’s face. “You’re the one standing on a desk, Bruce.”

Lawrence saved the snap by making a funny face into the camera before ending it. If this was gonna come to "blows" he didn’t want it recorded.

Bruce finished up and then got down off the desk – carefully, and he said nothing about James’s hands steadying him.

“Thanks,” Bruce said, looking a little abashed.

James felt the frustration building within him but he closed his eyes, breathed in, and let it go. He knew the amount of anger he felt was definitely fueled by hormones.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce said, and James’s eyes popped open. Bruce had spoken softly but he was close. He gently laid his hands on James’s stomach. “I just worry,” he said by way of explanation.

James wrapped his arms around Bruce and pulled him in for a hug. “I know,” James said. “I’m allowed to worry too,” he said in a whisper, because sometimes he just wanted their sappy moments to be theirs.

Bruce pulled out of the hug and flicked James on the forehead. “Next time you can hang up the damn wires,” he said, tone light.

James just scowled, though the happiness in his eyes that they'd gotten through that interaction without a fight was clear. 

* * *

A loud thud sounded from the right side of the office, followed by a low-pitched groan. They all looked over, and James’s head was on his desk.

“James?” Bruce asked.

James sat up and blinked sleep out of his eyes blearily. Six pairs of concerned eyes were on him, even Peake had stopped working to watch.

“Bud?” Adam prodded.

James wordlessly stood up and walked to the black couch in the back. He pointed to the couch and muttered “I’m sleep here,” before falling onto it on his side. He was out like a light.

“So what do we do now?” Joel asked. They were literally in the middle of an Open Haus recording.

“Nothing, keep going. Can you imagine how funny it will be to see that?” Lawrence pointed out.

They all broke into laughter. Lawrence made sure to take a snap of James sleeping. His favorite response was a young lady who replied with the caption “hes so cute im gone” because he wouldn’t have put it that way, but James in a hoodie passed out on the couch  _was_  pretty fucking adorable.

* * *

 “James we're about to fuck this weird anime chick why are you crying?”

“ _It’s true love Bruce!_ ”  

Joel was trying not to turn around at the antics of the demo disk team as they played yet another meet-and-fuck flash game, but this was too much. He spun in his chair to face them – he _had_ to know, was James really crying?

Bruce started. “No wait-”

“Don’t even try, Bruce.” James turned to face Bruce, who just hoped he wasn’t the only one who was kind of terrified about what was happening. They’d all seen this on TV a million times right? A pregnant character just comes down with temporary insanity at the smallest thing.

The tears welling in James’s eyes weren’t especially reassuring. Bruce opened his mouth but nothing came out-fuck, fuck, he was not doing this right.

“Hey, it’s okay James!” Spoole - brave, beautiful, wonderful Spoole stepped forward. James looked at Spoole, tears ever-so-close to spilling out.

Spoole hugged him, and not even an emotionally volatile James could resist a hug from Sean. It felt like Spoole was defusing a bomb.

When Spoole pulled away, James just looked down at the ground. “It just sucks. I’m really sorry guys.” A tear fell and made a tiny splash on the floor.

No one would stand for that, and they each stepped forward, hugging at least one part of James. James closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears from falling, but when they pulled away they were still running down his face.

“James?” Adam looked concerned, they all did.

“Ugh...I’m not still sad, now I’m just-” The last words came out mumbled.

“Huh?” Lawrence tried.

“I _said,”_ James breathed in, “I’m crying because I just feel really happy now, okay? His stupid kid-” James pointed at Bruce “is ruining my manly reputation!”

“Aww!”

“Shut UP Joel!”

Bruce planted a kiss on James’s lips. They were so soft, if a little salty. He intertwined their fingers. “I love you.”

James just dropped his head down on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Hmm-mm,” he said into Bruce’s shirt.

“What?”

James pulled away an inch, at most. “Hate you,” he said quietly, and he tucked his head back into Bruce’s neck.

“Okay,” Bruce said, smiling.

* * *

“Who’s going to yoga with me?” James asked. He was trying to take the fact that he had to do “low- or non-impact exercise” in stride - he’d built up muscle once, he could do it again - but he refused to go to a yoga class by himself. He’d walk into the gym where people had seen him at the squat rack for hours and go to the yoga studio? No way. He had to have backup.

“I will!” Joel had said excitedly.

Now he would love to grab James and jump out the window. The only thing keeping them in the class was showing up the kale moms. James was unsurprisingly good at yoga, even pregnant, and Joel had naturally skill at anything he needed to show other people up.

“Listen, Rebecca, I think it’s great that you’re eating what you think is right, but I'm doing just fine.”

“Look, as a,” a look of judgement passed across the blonde’s face, “ ‘man’ I think it's especially important that you pay attention to advice, since I doubt you know much to begin with.”

Joel was packing up off to the side, but he’d been listening to James and this woman’s conversation with one ear and that was _way too far._

“Excuse me?” Joel came up beside the two. “Do you have a problem?” He said to Rebecca. She looked taken aback, since she’d probably never been called out on her bullshit so much in one day before. “Because it _sounds_ like you have an issue with my boyfriend. Who does not deserve one second of conversation with you. You can take your knock off Lulu yoga pants and _shove it,_ Becca.”

Frozen in place, James might’ve stood there staring forever had Joel not hooked an arm through his and dragged him out. As soon as they were out on the sunny sidewalk, James unfroze. His laugh carried through the air.

“What?” Joel said, falsely indignant – a knowing smirk lit up his face.

“Joeeel!” James whined. “Now we can never go back there.”

In an instant Joel’s expression turned serious. “Good. You don’t deserve to be treated like that, ever. I’d learn to teach yoga before going to another class like that.”

James didn’t stop smiling all day after that.

* * *

James was so glad he’d been feeling better. Matt had made waffles, _amazing_ waffles, for breakfast. There were even chocolate chips. What a gem.

James felt the sensation of someone watching him, and he looked up from digging into his fourth waffle.

Adam was staring at him.

“Can I help you?” James said.

“You’re wearing my shirt.”

Indeed. “And?”

Desire came across clear in Adam’s eyes.

James licked whipped cream off the corner of his mouth and that was the last straw. “God _dammit_ James!” Adam said. The china on the table clanged as he stood up and slammed his fists on it. He looked toward Bruce for permission.

“Would you like to teach James a lesson, Adam?” Bruce said. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room was tense with sexual desire – as of late they haven’t role played as much, but Bruce had brought it all back with that one quip.

“Damn, is it hot in here?” Spoole thought, desire pooling in his lower stomach. He wasn't the only one. 

* * *

Matt was up late working when James padded down the stairs looking bleary eyed, his hair mussed from lying in bed. “What’s up?” Matt asked, careful not to get up right away - like his instincts say - because he didn't need to add to the smothering James has received from his other lovers.

James looked to Matt sleepily, his presence registering slowly. James shuffled over to the couch and dropped next to Peake, head against Matt’s shoulder. “Can’t sleep,” James said by way of explanation.

Matt’s brow furrowed, and he wasn't sure where to look, James or his screen. He settled for James, because honestly, who could resist those beautiful eyes. “Is it the heat?”

James took a deep breath and a long blink. “No, I’m just used to sleeping on my stomach.”

Matt made a grunt of understanding. James was the perennial flopper, the one to fall asleep in a snap but only at the strangest times, and always on his stomach, which now wouldn’t be feasible for obvious reasons.

“Sorry,” Matt said.

“It’s okay,” James said, a small smile dancing on his lips. He leaned into Matt, peppering his cheek with a few kisses until Matt turned towards him, stealing one for his lips.

“Sneaky!” James breathed as he hunkered down into Matt’s side.

Matt smirked cheekily.

Hours later they found Matt and James asleep on the couch, James’s head against Matt and looking to be sleeping restfully for the first time in ages. Matt’s back was unforgiving, but he would take that for the next five months if it meant James getting a good night’s sleep.

* * *

James was lounging around the house in some sweats when Lawrence popped his head through the door. “Isn’t your appointment like, now?”

James looked up at Lawrence, confused. “Appointment?”

Bruce jumped up from where he was playing some game on the couch. “Fuck! The ultrasound!” He said.

James just looked vaguely befuddled. He’d been leaving the others to keep track of all that shit since his brain decided that pregnant people didn’t need to remember things or have any sort of attention span.

* * *

“I literally hate you so much,” James said, and he'd never own up to the liquid filling his own eyes. Because fucking Bruce was balling at the vaguely visible ultrasound of their unborn child.

James did reach out for Bruce’s hand when he saw the heartbeat, because okay, fuck. That was an actual living being that is inside of him right now.

“Did you want a copy?” The technician asked, a wide smile on their face.

Bruce and James answered simultaneously, “Seven." The technician looked slightly confused, but shrugged and left to print them.

James and Bruce looked at each other like the lovesick couple they were, matching blissful smiles on their faces. Bruce buried his face in James's chest. 

"Oh, okay." James ran his hand through Bruce's hair.

Bruce picked his head up. "Love you."

"Love you too," James said, sitting up to gently press his lips to Bruce's. 

The technician had to snap her jaw shut to avoid ruining the moment, because no one would blame her for exclaiming at how cute the couple in her exam room was. 

* * *

On the way home, James whined to stop at the grocery store. “I need Reese’s right now, Bruce. I need them.” James’s sweet tooth had multiplied by like 10, Bruce decided.

“Don’t you want to head home and show them these?”

But apparently James was focused on one thing right now, and he looked at Bruce, threat clear in his eyes. “Try me Bruce, try me.”

Bruce didn't say a word, but when the turn came up for the grocery store he changed lanes and put his signal on, refusing to look at James until-

“Achoo!”

Bruce looked at James while they waited for the light to change.

James shrugged, suddenly sounding slightly congested. “I dunno,” he said.

 _Probably allergies,_ Bruce thought, and he dismissed it. The next day, he wished he'd paid more attention. 

* * *

 “James. Come on James, get up."

Bruce was standing in the doorway to their bedroom staring down his husband, who was somehow still in bed. Everyone else was already dressed and eating breakfast downstairs.

James groaned, and Bruce thought he was going to get up, but James only rolled onto his stomach, pressing his face into a pillow.

Bruce grew concerned - James was often tired, but he hadn’t yet lost his (awful) morning person tendencies. Bruce sat down on the side of the bed and reached out to touch James's shoulder.

"James? You okay buddy?"

James lifted his face off the pillow and Bruce was shocked at his eyes. The blue looked dull, and his eyes were glassy. Bruce put the back of his hand against James's forehead. James leaned into it, appreciating the coolness, but Bruce flinched at the temperature.

"Shit! You're sick!"

James side-eyed Bruce. "Brilliant deduction," he said, his words modulated with congestion. 

"Okay, hold on," Bruce said, getting up from the bed.

In less than a minute Bruce returned with a thermometer. “Open,” he ordered.

James dutifully did open his mouth. 

"Mmpf." James frowned at Bruce when he stuck the thermometer in.

Bruce took note of how exhausted James looked. As soon as the thermometer beeped, Bruce plucked it out to take a look. 99.4 – that wasn’t too bad.

He looked up and James had already rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Babe?" Bruce ventured. No movement.

"Just let me know that you're okay."

James hummed in agreement, and lazily picked up his hand in a 'thumbs up' gesture. He cracked open his eyes. “I’m really fine Bruce, I just want to sleep.”

Bruce forced himself to smile slightly. "Okay." He ruffled James's hair before turning to go downstairs.

"What's going on, Brucie?" Spoole asked sweetly, as Bruce reached the bottom of the stairs.

Bruce sighed. "James is sick."

There were looks of concern throughout the living room and kitchen.

"What?" Joel asked, volume rising in surprise.

"I know. I didn't even think he was sick yesterday-"

"He was coughing last night." Lawrence piped up.

"Well, his temp's at 99. I know it’s not that high, but he’s also not feeling well…” Bruce didn’t say anything, not wanting to be presumptuous.

“You should stay with him,” Joel said. He made it easy on Bruce so he wouldn’t have to try to talk around the fact that he wanted to, even if it wasn’t the most convenient for work.

“What about-“

“Come in for a couple of hours to record the Know, and then you can come back. James will probably just be asleep the whole time.”

Bruce nodded. It was good to know Joel had his back.

“C’mon Bruce,” Adam said from the kitchen. “Your pancakes will get cold.”

* * *

“James, I’m home!” Bruce yelled as he bounded up the stairs.

When Bruce climbed the stairs, James was standing with a hand against the wall halfway down the hall.  His face was flushed red, hair matted to his head. James was looking at Bruce through bleary, half-lidded eyes.

Bruce felt a nervous energy spread through him, and he crossed the room in a few strides to face James.

"You look way worse than before," Bruce said, putting a hand up to James's forehead. He felt clammy and far too warm.

"Thanks, Babe," James joked, as he leaned into Bruce's cool hand. He sighed. "I know."

Bruce put his hand on James's shoulders and guided him to their bed, pushing him down into a sitting position. "Sit down before you fall down."

Bruce walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open. "Have you taken any meds recently?"

No answer. Maybe Bruce had asked the wrong question.

“Have you taken any meds at all?” He asked, voice louder this time.

“…No.” James sounded sheepish.

Bruce took the Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet and shook out a couple. He left the bottle on the sink for later, and filled a glass with water.

Bruce walked out of the bathroom only to stop in his tracks. James's shirt had ridden up and his abdomen was in full view. It was a beautiful sight, one that Bruce considered himself lucky to see every time. Combined with illness, though, Bruce felt a great sense of foreboding.

Bruce held out the tablets in one hand, water in the other. James sat up, wordlessly taking them from Bruce. He diligently swallowed the pills without even looking at what they were.

James handed back the glass, now empty. Bruce looked at the glass, then looked at James. He rolled his eyes, and he swiped the glass out of James's hand and went to return it to the bathroom.

* * *

 "I'm gonna go get you some water."

 "No, don't leave," James said, half-awake, and he weakly pressed up against Bruce.

 "It's important for you to stay hydrated. I'll be right back," Bruce said. He tried to pull away as gently as possible.

Bruce returned to the room with the bottle James worked out with. He softly rubbed James's shoulder.

"Hey, up. Water."

James didn't move. Bruce was fairly sure it hadn't been long enough for James to actually fall asleep, and the only way for him to deal with the rising fear in his gut was to ignore it. He jabbed a finger at James's shoulder.

"Okay, okay," James said, put-upon, as he cracked his eyes open. He sat up to drink, and Bruce handed him the water.

Bruce sat next to James on the bed, and put a hand on James's lower back as he sat up to drink.

Bruce's brow was pinched in worry. He knew James was just sick, and that it happened, but it was much more dangerous now. What if he didn’t know if something was really wrong? He’d call Dr. Chen to check.

* * *

Bruce had changed into a t-shirt and sweats. He sighed and sat down next to James on the bed. If it was going to be just the two of them, he would try to take in the peace and quiet as much as possible.

He hadn't wanted to admit it, but Bruce had wanted to stay with James because he had a bad feeling he couldn't shake.

He looked over at James, trying to decide if he was just irrationally worried. The OBGYN had said that fevers that go above like 102 or last too long could be bad, and that if he was still sick tomorrow they should come in for an antiviral. She’d said that pregnancy means a higher risk of getting the flu and being hit harder by it, but the recommended treatment was still just rest and fluids.

 James rolled over, and peered at Bruce through light brown lashes.When Bruce saw how spent James looked, his gaze softened. Bruce moved so he was sitting against the headboard, and pulled James onto his lap so that James's head and torso were propped up against Bruce's chest.

"You should've just stayed at work," James said, dejected. 

Bruce could feel the heat radiating from the body on him. He huffed a frustrated laugh. "I'm not leaving you alone while you're this sick, James."

"Bruce-" James said in weak protest, his head falling so one side was pressed against Bruce's chest.

"No." Bruce spoke quietly but with conviction. "If I went to work I'd worry the whole time," he reasoned.

After a beat, Bruce thought he knew how he could get James to stop arguing and rest.

"Would you leave me alone if I could barely sit up?" Bruce pressed, knowing the answer that James would give.

James's eyes popped open, horrified at the thought. "Never."

James still felt a degree of guilt, though. He wasn't surprised when Bruce read his mind.

"It's okay.” Bruce wrapped an arm around James's chest comfortingly.

Bruce ran a hand through James's hair. He readjusted a little, and he wrapped both his arms around James's torso. James settled into his chest. He was uncomfortably warm on Bruce, but Bruce didn't mind.

James shivered every so often as the minutes ticked by. Bruce pressed his lips to James's forehead, and was struck by how warm - no, hot, it felt. He sat up, disentangling himself from James. The loss of contact made them both subconsciously uncomfortable.

Bruce walked back into the living room to get the thermometer. It had been a couple of hours - maybe he should've checked James's temperature sooner?

Bruce felt sick to his stomach with worry. He walked over to the bed, gently moving James onto his back. He brushed the hair off of James's forehead, which Bruce saw shone with sweat.

He whispered to James, attempting to wake him gently. "James. Hey, I have to check your temperature."

James's eyes opened half-way; they looked bloodshot and glassy. Bruce returned his hand to James's forehead, brushing his thumb back and forth against James's temple.

"Open." Bruce made sure to stick the thermometer under James's tongue to get an accurate reading. Bruce began to rub circles into James's forehead with his thumb.

The thermometer soon beeped, and Bruce plucked it out with his free hand, moving his other to James's neck in a subconsciously protective gesture.

James's temp had been 103.2 before. Now it was...103.

Bruce detached from James. He put the thermometer down on the side table and went into the guest room. He could at least try to get some work done without disturbing James with the clacking of keys.

* * *

James stumbled up from bed, weakly gripping the doorframe of their bedroom for support. Bruce heard the muffled noises, and looked up instantly. He may or may not have been dozing a little.  When he popped his head into the hall he was beyond shocked to see James out of bed.

"James?"  

"Bruce..." James said weakly, his eyes barely open and glassy, head bowed. He was swaying on the spot, and his skin looked clammy and pale, while his cheeks were flushed red.

The bad feeling Bruce had earlier hit him again tenfold. He stood and began to cross the room.

"James, baby, what's up?" His voice was laced with concern. He reached both hands out towards James in a "come here" gesture.

James stayed planted. "I don't..." he got out, and his eyes closed completely. "Hot," Bruce thought he heard James whisper as he collapsed towards Bruce's arms. Bruce moved forward instantly, catching James before he got near the ground.

 _Holy shit. What._ Bruce's brain short circuited - he was panicking.

Bruce adjusted James so he had a better grip and quickly deposited him on the spare bed. Bruce could see James's chest moving up and down, but he showed no signs of consciousness.

Bruce felt as if the floor had been pulled out from under him.  Where James wasn't flush with fever he was ghostly pale. Bruce's hands shook. He didn't know what to do.

He heard the boys' voices in his head: _Get it together, asshole! James needs you._

Bruce crouched down next to James and put a hand on his bicep. "James? James?"

Eventually James's eyelashes fluttered, and his head rolled slightly to the side.

"James," Bruce heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wha-" James said weakly, eyes wandering the room.

Bruce forced himself to be calm. "James, you're really sick. I'm going to call the guys, and then we’re going to the hospital.” Bruce refused to let his voice crack on the last word.

James hummed in response. His eyes were closed again, though Bruce could see he was awake.

Bruce pulled out his phone. _Come on guys, I need your help._

Lawrence picked up the phone right then, as if he had heard Bruce's plea.

"Bruce? What's-"

"Lawrence. Lawrence." Bruce's voice was panicky.

"Bruce, what's wrong?"

"James-" All the air had been sucked out of Bruce's lungs, and the only thing he could hear was his own labored breathing.

"Bruce, take a deep breath. With me, okay?" Lawrence breathed loudly over the phone. Bruce matched him, and after a few breaths his head cleared.

"Okay."

Bruce took a deep breath. He didn’t want to frighten them, so he tried to speak calmly.

"James just passed out. I’m taking him to the hospital.”

"Bruce." Lawrence sounded distraught. 

Bruce's hands shook, but he gripped the phone tight. He didn't want James to have to wait for the boys to get back.

"Meet me at Mercy West. I'm going to take him there."

Lawrence wanted to ask if Bruce was definitely okay to drive - his fear of hospitals was showing, even now - but he knew that it wouldn't make a difference.

"Okay, we'll meet you there."

"'s hot, Bruce," James said quietly.

Bruce took a second to run a hand soothingly through James's hair. "It's gonna be okay, babe."

James calmed a little bit at that, and he leaned into Bruce's cool hand.

Bruce reluctantly pulled away. He went to their bedroom and worked quickly to collect sweatpants for James, and shoes for himself. He slipped on the sneakers, and glanced around, making sure there wasn't anything he'd forgotten.

Bruce walked up to the couch. "Can you sit up?" he asked James.

James groaned lightly, but he propped himself with his arms. Bruce got behind him and managed to pull the sweats onto James, hands lingering on James's swollen stomach.  

"I'm scared, Bruce," James said breathlessly. 

"I know," Bruce said, pressing a kiss to the side of James's head. "Let's go."

Bruce reached around James, slinging one of James's arms over his shoulders. Bruce wrapped his other arm around James's back at his waist, and stood, pulling them both up.

Bruce started to walk, but when James's head simply lolled down onto his chest, he reconsidered.  He was basically supporting all of James's weight anyway, so he just went for a princess style hold.

He slipped his left arm under James's knees and move the other up from James's waist to his neck and lifted gently.

James moved his head around and mumbled, but said nothing intelligible as far as Bruce could understand. His head settled on Bruce's chest.

Bruce brought James out to the car. Maneuvering with two armfuls of James wasn't easy, but Bruce managed to open the passenger door and deposit James in the seat, buckling him in.

* * *

 

Bruce glared at the clock on the wall. _Tick, tock, tick, tock._ Since when did clocks make noise anymore, anyway. He huffed in frustration and anxiety. His arms were crossed on his chest while he paced back and forth in the waiting room a nurse had directed him too.

Bruce, James in tow, had arrived at the ER half an hour prior, and while they had gotten to James surprisingly quickly (well-deserved, Bruce thought), Bruce now had nothing to occupy himself with other than the thoughts running through his mind.

Bruce jumped in his seat as his phone vibrated.

He checked the caller ID. Adam? Bruce had been staring at the clock on the wall, but he didn't actually have any idea what time it was. He brought the phone to his ear.

"Bruce? We just got here. Where are you?"

"Uh..." Bruce perked up slightly knowing that his boyfriends were here. Being in a hospital alone had not been fun for him.

"Floor 2, waiting room B."

Adam must have heard something in his voice. "Bruce? What's wrong?"

Bruce leaned against a wall, and closed his eyes to prevent any tears from escaping. He certainly wasn't a crier, but with the stress of that night, you never know. "They took him, Adam." His voice broke on his boyfriend's name.

"What does that mean?” Adam sounded distressed as well, but it was in also in small part because Bruce, who hated hospitals with a burning passion, had been forced to take James there. "We were here less than half an hour before they took him. I don't think that's a good sign."

"Did he ever wake up?"

* * *

Bruce tried to keep up a conversation with James on the way there. He was anxious at the thought that they might have left him home alone, but he quashed it down. He just tried to focus on the road while tracking James in his peripheral vision.

"It's okay Bruce."

Bruce just breathed quickly.

"Everything's gonna be okay," James got out, but his voice was weak and not especially convincing. 

Every red light Bruce took as an opportunity to glance at the passenger seat and watch James's chest rise and fall. His overriding concern over James temporarily blocked out the normal fears he would have heading towards a hospital.

Bruce pulled into a space close to the Emergency Room entrance, and hopped out of the SUV.

He quickly strode over to the passenger seat, carefully checking James's position so that when he opened the door James didn't fall out.

Bruce unbuckled James's seatbelt and wrapped both arms around him. "We're here, James. Time to get up."

James groaned as Bruce lifted him out of the car. When Bruce finally had him standing out of the car, he was upright for a second before he started to list to the side, eyes blank.

Prepared this time, Bruce quickly pulled James's arm over his shoulder, and used his other arm to lift James at the waist.

As they walked through the ER doors Bruce couldn't help but flinch. He looked around and spotted a few open chairs. He pulled James over to a row of empty seats against a white wall, and deposited him in one of the chairs.

* * *

 James felt a gentle pressure on his forehead. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a nurse with her brow furrowed standing in front of him, fancy forehead-thermometer in hand.

"Bruce?" James asked, feeling lost.

"I'm right here," said a voice to his right. James felt Bruce's strong hand across his chest, and realized the warmth at his back was Bruce helping hold him upright.

The nurse turned to Bruce, and James let his head fall back onto Bruce's shoulder. That way he could watch the nurse without having to hold his head up.

"His fever is 104. Has it been this way for long?" she asked.

James was starting to fade in and out, and he didn't hear Bruce's response. 104? That sounded high, James thought.

He felt a slight shake.

"James?" Bruce asked. He sounded worried.

"Mm," was all James could summon the energy to respond.

He felt a hand too small to belong to Bruce on his forehead. It was amazingly cool, and James leaned into the touch.

"Hon? What's botherin' you, other than the heat?" The kind nurse's southern accent was soothing to James; it reminded him of his mother.

James attempted to open his eyes - it would be impolite not to - and her blurry form materialized.

He tried to remember what she had asked him.

"What else is bothering you?" Bruce said quietly in his ear.

Oh yeah. "Uh, I 'unno." James really didn't. The whole world felt fuzzy.

James saw the nice blurry nurse turn to Bruce and say something he couldn't make out. His vision faded to black before he knew it.

* * *

James's body was fire-y hot on Bruce, but Bruce wouldn't move a muscle. James had laid his head on Bruce's shoulder, and if that was what made him comfortable, Bruce could certainly oblige. The ER was fairly empty, thankfully, and the other people waiting seemed content to mind their own business.

James was in and out of consciousness. The triage nurse had been kind, but Bruce had seen her reaction to James's state when she took his vitals.

Bruce stared ahead, trying and failing not to panic about James and their future child. He had only just met them, and now they might be taken from him? And what about James? Bruce’s eyes teared up at the thought. Though James was almost out, he still had a slight hold on Bruce's hand, and that was Bruce's lifeline.

* * *

Two days later, the guys were standing around James's hospital bed.

"Alright, looks like someone can get out of here," Dr. Chen said cheerily. She had made her way to the hospital the morning after Bruce had brought James there, wanting to make sure both of her patients would be alright. 

James went to sit up, and seven people stepped towards him. He had so much more color, though, and he waved them off, "No, no, it's fine."

He propped himself up with one arm, looking straight at Dr. Chen. "I do want to go home, though." 

Bruce shook his head, then looked at Dr. Chen. "He's cleared to go?" 

"Absolutely." Dr. Chen nodded, followed by Lawrence shooting out the door, to everyone's confusion. 

A guilty look appeared on the doctor's face. "I'm so sorry about this-" 

Bruce sighed. He wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t find it in him. Dr. Chen was clearly a very competent woman, and she couldn’t have known James would get so sick so quickly.

He put out a hand to stop her. “It’s okay. Thank you again.”

Relief was clear in her eyes, and she grabbed his hand with both hands to shake it. “Call me anytime if you need something, okay?”

The door burst open and Lawrence was back, this time with a wheelchair. "Let's go!" He shouted. 

"Aww," Spoole and Adam whined, having wanted to wheel James out themselves. 

James slid off the bed carefully, but he was a little wobbly and Adam put two supporting hands on him. 

"I'm fine," James said, but his slight breathlessness meant there was no chance in hell Adam was moving his hands. 

“I don’t need this,” James said, leaning back and closing his eyes as soon as Adam helped lower him into the chair.

"Sure," Adam said sarcastically. 

Lawrence wheeled him out the door with a soft smile. James's illness hadn't been easy, but they were out of the woods and he was ready for all seven of them to be back home. 

* * *

James was sleeping in their bedroom. He was okay, but he still needed rest. Bruce was standing in the hall looking shell shocked, despite the fact that it had been days. He felt like he still hadn't had time to process.

“Bruce?” Joel asked.

Bruce briefly turned to look at him. Joel approached, a soft look of understanding in his eyes.

“Come with me,” was all he said, and he held both of Bruce’s hands and led him downstairs to the couch. Lawrence and Matt were down there, but quickly found somewhere else to be when they saw the two together – they had been waiting for the moment Bruce fell apart.

* * *

Bruce leaned into Joel’s shoulder and just cried. Quiet tears, but tears nonetheless.

“It’s okay Bruce,” Joel repeated as he rubbed circles into Bruce’s back. “Everything is okay.”

Bruce looked into Joel’s eyes, terrified. “I could’ve lost everything Joel.”

Joel grabbed both of Bruce’s hands. “This is what life’s about. There are ups and downs, but we’ll make it through together.”

Bruce searched Joel's face with wide eyes. 

"I mean that," Joel said, projecting a confidence he didn't entirely feel. 

Bruce pressed his face back into Joel's shoulder and took a deep breath. 

"Fuck." 

Joel just wrapped his arms around Bruce and held on tight. What else could he do? 

* * *

A couple of days later, Bruce was lying curled up against James’s side on the couch. They breathed in unison, and James’s eyelashes fluttered against his skin as he slept lightly. A soft pressure appeared and stopped just as quickly in James’s stomach, passing without his notice.

Bruce had felt something, though. He didn’t shift his position, but he made sure to pay attention. There it was - two more little bumps from inside James’s stomach. Bruce picked his head up and just stared at James’s abdomen. He put his hand on it tentatively, as if he had imagined the first two kicks. But there it was again, a few more jolts.

“James,” Bruce whispered.

James blinked awake. “Wha-”

“The baby’s kicking,” Bruce whispered, worried that the moment would shatter like glass if he spoke too loudly.

James looked up at his own stomach quizzically. However, after a few seconds, James felt it too. 

James put his hand on top of Bruce’s. Bruce’s face just then was one of pure love and joy. “I was so worried about you,” Bruce spoke softly to the life inside of James. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he said, and looked back at James. Tears glistened in Bruce’s eyes. It was clear he wasn’t just talking to one of them. 

A lump in his throat made it almost impossible for James to speak. “I’m so sorry, Bruce.”

For a minute, they were silent, just listening to the sound of each others’ breath and feeling the light kicks of their future child.

Until James couldn’t hold it in any more. “Are you seriously telling me that I have been pregnant for _5 months_ and _you_ were the first one to feel the baby kick?”

A wide grin appeared on Bruce’s face, and he moved up so that he was in James’s face. “Well, what are you gonna do about it?” 

Soft lips met Bruce’s, and they lay together in the afternoon sunlight, both slowly falling back to sleep, hands interlinked on James's stomach. 

* * *

 

A few hours later Bruce blinked awake. He didn’t think twice about it before picking up his adorable husband to carry him to bed.

James was half-awake in Bruce's arms. Normally James would protest the treatment, but he'd decided that for at least a week he'd let Bruce take care of him as much as he wanted to. He'd seen the hurt and fear in Bruce's eyes almost every time he looked at James.

James nodded off to sleep as soon as Bruce lay him down on the bed. "I'm onto you," he mumbled. 

"What?" Bruce laughed. 

"The t-shirts..." James said as he fell asleep. Bruce smirked. 

The next morning brought James looking into his drawers forlornly. He could remember thinking something about shirts the night before, but now he was blanking. 

“Here, need a shirt?” Bruce asked, smile in his voice.

James held out a hand, Bruce passing the shirt over silently. 

He held it between his hands – the shirt was pretty big – “Power Rangers!!” he yelled. He pulled the shirt in close and wow, it smelled like Bruce, like home.

“This is all part of your scheme,” James declared, looking at Bruce accusingly. 

Bruce didn’t bother trying to look innocent. “Oh?” He said, eyebrows raised questioningly.

“You…” James couldn’t put it into words, the idea was just slowly coming together. James thought back to his conversation with Larr yesterday morning.

_“Do you have any shirts I could borrow?”_

_“Yeah, of course,” Lawrence had said, throwing a seemingly random shirt to James. James had slipped it on - and oh my god, it had been the softest, most comfortable shirt ever. Except for maybe the shirt he’d borrowed from Bruce the day before, or Adam the night before that._

“We got some t-shirts for you, we thought they’d be better if they were worn in,” Lawrence jumped in.

James didn’t know what to say. He put his arms up and linked them around Bruce’s neck.

“You feeling okay, James?” Bruce had to check.

“I’m fine Bruce, I'm just hugging you. Thank you,” he mumbled into Bruce’s chest. He pulled away to glance at Adam and Lawrence, smiling at them in thanks. 

Adam, Lawrence, and Bruce all smile softly, Adam and Lawrence looking at the ground to try to hide their blushes.

“Anytime,” Bruce said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with very little plot. fair warning. sorry it's short! think of it as a buffer...

The wind rustled through the trees and James shivered. It was June, but the nights were still chilly.

James kicked a rock at his feet as he and Matt walked along arm in arm.

"So," Matt began, under the stars.

James sighed.

"They're just worried."

Matt was great because he never sounded placating, only honest and serious.

"I know," James said, glancing around. "I really do. I just feel..." James didn't know if he should say it. Was it even fair to complain about being cared for? He understood why, it was just -

"I feel suffocated. I just need some space."

Matt nodded sagely. Of all of them, he could sympathize with that feeling the best. "It's okay to need space, James. The guys-" James shivered again, enough to shake Matt's arm.

"Hold on," Matt said, bringing them to a stop. James looked down at the smaller man. God, he was attractive.

Matt slipped off his sweatshirt.

"Hey-" James started.

Matt held the sweatshirt out for James. "I know we've just been talking about this, but c'mon. You're cold." The unspoken _what if you got sick?_ hung in the air.

James took the sweatshirt without another word, pulling it on. It was tight on his shoulders and he didn't even try to zip it, but he did feel better. Plus it smelled like Peake, and he breathed in the cool night air.

Matt put a hand on the small of James's back and started them on their walk again.

"You were saying?"

Matt thought for a second. "You just have to make your space. The guys will understand."

"But Bruce-"

"Bruce just needs some time." 

They walked along in silence. That was one of James's favorite things about Matt. He'd never met anyone with more self control.

They sat together on a bench, James looking even larger than usual next to Matt's smaller form.

Matt looked up at the sky before broaching a new subject. "You haven't been sleeping well."

"I don't want them to worry."

"You don't have to hide everything that's wrong." Matt turned towards James and slips a hand into his.

"This _is_ a thing they could actually help with."

A beat. James sighed again. "Matt Peake, how are you so wise?"

Peake just smirked and leaned in closer. James closed the gap for a kiss, and the world felt refreshed, like all of his baggage was blowing away in the wind.

He leaned his forehead against Matt's. "I needed this."

Matt pulled away. "Let's go back." 

James stood feeling better than he had in a while; finally ready for whatever tomorrow would bring.

* * *

James was more towards the back than he normally would be during the Comments Show because his belly was pretty visible at that point, sticking out about seven inches, and he'd prefer that not be in full view of the camera. However, this Comments Show, it was not meant to be.

Adam was standing in front of the camera. "Harvinger39 says-"

"Uff," James said quietly, and everyone stopped. Bruce looked at James, eyes asking, _Are you okay?_

James looked down, the corner of his mouth quirking up. He brought a hand to his belly, meeting the guys' eyes with a twinkle in his own.

"The baby's kicking," he said, and immediately five pairs of hands were on him. Bruce wanted to feel it too, but he'd already had the pleasure and he'd been to Kindergarten, he knew how to share.

"Oh my gosh!" Joel squealed.

They all had matching grins, recording entirely forgotten - for the moment. Even Matt had strode over and had a hand on James.

A few more kicks, little taps against their hands and James's insides. "Okay guys," James said, "I think it's over." They all looked sad but dutifully removed their hands, smiles still plastered on their faces. James's own hand remained, and he looked over at Bruce, who seemed equally happy just to be sharing in the moment and have the guys' finally feel their child.

"That's going in!" Lawrence declared, but a giggle interrupted him. Spoole was laughing at Joel, who had clearly shed a few tears.

"Aww," they all coo'd.

"Shut up!" Joel attempted to order, but the emotion in his voice detracted from any authority he might've had.

That was definitely going in.

* * *

 “Look how cute that trash bin is!”

“It’s a trashcan, Spoole.”

“It’s a high quality trashcan, Adam!”

“For only the highest quality trash,” Joel adds.

James picked up the trashcan in question and threw it in the cart. “Now it’s our trashcan. Can we please get to the painting section now?”

The boys looked suitably chastised. As they neared the paints section, they heard Lawrence and Joel bickering.

All seven had hit up Home Depot together to pick up paint and other supplies for the nursery. The strategy had been for Matt, Lawrence and Joel to go ahead while the other four picked out various other items they needed, but it didn’t seem to have worked.

"These are all made up."

"No, Larr. This is _very_ important," Joel replied in his most flamboyant voice.

“Have you guys picked out _any_ colors?” Bruce said, exasperation starting to bleed through his voice.

“Yes!” Joel said, at the same time Lawrence aggressively replied “No!”

Bruce looked to Matt Peake, who was standing between the two, calm as ever, for an answer.

“We have some options already picked out.” Joel held out a three different palette cards.

“These are what I’d recommend.” Matt simply pointed to his recommendations. A warm yellow called “little angel” (Bruce and James both melted internally, though neither of them would ever admit to it), and a lighter “squish-squash” yellow; a happy orange called “fruit punch,” and “Cornwallis red,” which Bruce actually thought looked calm enough for a nursery.

“I think that sounds great,” Bruce said. James nodded in agreement.

“I’ll get them,” Matt offered. Bruce couldn’t imagine how people prepared for a baby with only two of them. _Well, maybe they worked a little more efficiently,_ he thought.

“How are you going to explain this theme to people?” Joel wanted to know, as Matt went off to pick up the cans.

“This nursery is painted as a sunset because this baby was conceived at sunset. Seems easy enough!” James answered cheerfully.

Bruce just put his palm over his eyes. Their kid was absolutely going to run away from home as soon as they could physically do so.

* * *

They’d finished with the first coat of paint on the nursery when Bruce pulled James in and drew a smiley face on his stomach. "There, now you'll always be happy.” 

They were halfway through the second coat when Bruce stood up stick straight. James was about to ask what was wrong when-

"What if the paint is toxic??" Bruce asked, staring wide-eyed at James.

"James I KILLED THE BABY!" He yelled, dropping down so that he was at eye level with James's belly button.

"Bruce, chill," James laughed, putting his hands on Bruce's shoulders. 

Bruce stood. James had to lean over because of his damn belly, but he used both hands to pull Bruce in and press their noses together.

"Stop worrying so much.”

Bruce breathed in, and when he breathed out it was a wheezing laugh. James wasn’t su-

"Oy!" James yelped, because Bruce had just grabbed his ass with his paint-covered hands. "Get your paws off me!" James shouted.

Five minutes later James was exhausted, and Bruce had fingerprints in his beard because "Hey, I really just wanted to kiss you, okay?"

"Go lie down," Bruce ordered, pushing James towards the door. "That's enough wrestling for the bearer of my child."

"I'll send help!" James said as he leaves.

"You're irreplaceaaaable!" Bruce sang as James walked out, now shaking his head.

...

Bruce and Matt finally came to bed after a lovely joint shower to get the paint off. They found James in Adam's arms, his shirt rucked up and a cute little heart in orange paint visible on his stomach. Bruce loved watching the rise and fall of his chest, and his stomach with it.

"I guess he was too tired to shower," Bruce whispered.

Matt just nodded and grabbed Bruce's hand to drag him into bed - because Bruce didn’t realize it, but he was also exhausted. Matt wasn’t sure why he thought the two idiots would become anything different with impending parenthood.

* * *

They discussed names for about a week straight with zero progress; they knew each other too well not to suggest dumb names.

One day James and Bruce were cuddling together on the couch, the house to themselves.

Bruce breaks the peaceful silence. "We should really come up with a name for the little guy."

James doesn't miss a beat. "Torvald."

"James, no. But Tiffany is cute."

"Tiffany is fucking bullshit, no way."

A couple days later James decided for certain that he wanted something gender neutral. Why would he want to push anything on their kid? Bruce huffed when James turned to him at the office ten minutes later and shouts "Charlie!" because dammit, he’d wanted to be right.

All the guys smiled, having silently agreed to stay out of it, but they each loved it.

Adam imagined a little girl running around with pigtails. His heart was squeezed internally, thinking of their darling.

Joel is so excited the second he hears it, but he holds in the gushing, because he has an idea and he's gonna surprise them.

That night Joel ducked out of their movie night, making up some excuse - "I'm going to take a nap," he'd said, which was so un-Joel like, but they chose not to question it.

Bruce and James went upstairs first, because as per usual James was exhausted. They're walking up together when they noticed the door to the nursery - formerly the guest room - is open.

"What the fuck is this?!" Bruce yelped, but James hit him on the shoulder.

Bruce turned to James, who had an enormous grin on his face. "It's beautiful," James says, and Bruce shuts up, because okay, yeah, it is. On the wall were gold, swirling letters spelling out Charlie, which Joel had spent hours designing and painting.

Joel poked his head in. "Hey, what's all the yelling about?" He asked with a smirk.

"You!" Bruce shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Joel.

"Me?" Joel asked in the funniest, most theatrical tone. James was just letting the happy tears flow at this point, because look at his fucking wonderful family and boyfriends and nursery and he's just over the moon.

Bruce pulled Joel in for a kiss, running a hand through his dark curls. "Thank you," Bruce whispered up against Joel's skin.

Joel pulls away and his eyes are shining. “No problem.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for some graphic injuries and hospital stuff. (Whoops) Nikki's ideas were so much help for this chapter!!

"Oh my god, I'm so fat," James whined.

"Are you serious?"

Bruce did a double take. _Oh no, he was serious._

"Please don't cry," Bruce begged. They were sitting on one of the couches in the office and honestly, he was not in the mindset necessary for this conversation.

"Look at me!" The emotion in James's voice got to Bruce. That morning he hadn't been able to fit his waves baseball tee on at all. In the past it had been stretched and didn't necessarily cover his whole stomach, but that morning he simply hadn't been able to pull it down.

James gestured down at himself- his t-shirt was stretched around his stomach, and he was wearing sweatpants that were rolled down under his belly - he was refusing to wear those awful pregnancy pants, or anything from the maternity department, so he was pretty stuck.

Bruce looked further, at James's hips - he thought back to what they looked like, and mentally compared it to the now. God, it was hot.

"Your ass is looking especially good lately," Bruce said, meaning every word.

James threw out an arm and socked him on the shoulder. Fuck, that actually hurt. Sometimes James forgot that he was still pretty fucking strong.

Bruce reached out to initiate cuddling with James but James scooted away. Bruce was momentarily hurt until he realized-

"James, really. You're gorgeous."

A hiccup. "It's just the hormones," he said, but even if that were true, Bruce didn't care. His husband was sitting on a couch about to cry.

"James, please look at me."

James's eyes were shining as he turned towards Bruce.

"You are legitimately the most attractive person I've ever met. Do you remember what I said when we got married? That I still couldn't comprehend why you would want a guy like me?"

"Bruce, sto-"

Bruce held out a hand. "No, wait. Because from your head to your toes you look like a model. Do you know the number of comments we get about your eyes alone? I love you for a lot of other things, but you never won't be sexy."

A little sob mixed with a laugh. "Okay, okay," James said, and he moved closer to Bruce, finally. Bruce threw an arm around his shoulders.

"I didn't need a speech," James said half-jokingly.

Bruce reached up and wiped away the few tears James had shed.

"Yeah, you did."

* * *

"big dick sonntag-" Matt smirked at the camera as the entire office cracked up.

"Aaaah-haahaa, big dick Sonntag!" Adam's voice cracked on the last word.

Lawrence looked down at his crotch sadly, for the benefit of the camera.

"Hey, how do they know?" Joel asked, still struggling to control his laughter.

Matt waited for a good moment to continue. "Anyway, _they_ want to know- this is the beginning of the question: James fell asleep in three different places in the office. how did he do that."

Immediately you could see Bruce counting up the places on his fingers.

"How would they know that?" Adam was confused.

"Snapchat, Twitter," Lawrence said. "What, he's cute when he's sleeping! Sue me."

"I think it's four," Bruce added. A thunk echoed around the office as James's head hit the table, followed by laughter from the other men.

"Five!" Spoole shouted.

"Anyway," Lawrence began, moving to the next question. James's head was still on the desk, and half of them were taking numerous glances at him with big grins. Lawrence was right, he was pretty cute, even while pretending to sleep.

They "answered" the next question, but before moving on Joel stopped them. "Hold on, is James actually asleep?"

"No way," Adam said, incredulous.

Adam stood and walked over to James, poking him. He got a soft snore in return. Silent laughter and smiles followed the noise.

"Get him to the couch," Lawrence said.

"Hey, c'mon bud," Adam said in the vicinity of James's ear.

Adam put his hands on James's shoulders, and James slowly came to. "Wha-?" He asked, blinking blearily.

"You fell asleep," Adam said. "C'mon." Adam moved to James's side to help lift him, and James stood cooperatively, though it still took a minute to heave him out of the office chair. He shuffled over to the couch, Adam leading him by the hand.

"But I should work," James argued, spinning towards Adam and crossing his arms. A mental sigh could be felt throughout the room.

"You should sleep." James's head snapped to the corner. Peake's rare contributions meant that James took his advice seriously.

James and Matt locked eyes, and James sat down.

Bruce smiled at everything that was happening; he was so lucky that he had five other people to help him take care of James.

"That's another one," Spoole observed.

"You seriously think he's never fallen asleep on the couch before? It happened on Monday, honestly Spoole."

"My bad. Love you James!"

* * *

"BRUCE GREENE WILLEMS YOU GET IN HERE AND YOU BRING BACK MY FATTENING FOODS OR I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY."

Bruce strolled into the bedroom, where James was reading. He looked lovely in the afternoon light, glasses perched on top of his head.

Bruce internally debated over whether he should start this argument. Eh, why not.

"James it'll take you five minutes to go—" Bruce had to duck to avoid the book that came flying at his head.

"I CAN STILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Bruce was laughing so hard internally, but he tried to keep it in. He went over and sat next to James on the bed, formulating the next sentence he’d say to egg James on.

“See, now it’s the same distance for either of us, and since you want the thing, you might as well go.”

James flipped his glasses down onto his nose and glared at Bruce over them.

“Are,” and there was a slap to Bruce’s arm, “You-” _slap_ , “Serious!” Hold on, that definitely qualified as a smack.

Bruce thought to the last few times he’d seen James stand up. He had so much respect for pregnant women and other people like James, because holy hell, balancing with a veritable basketball in front of you seemed impossible. The actual chance of him making James get up was dwindling to zero.

“Okay, okay!” Bruce said, putting his hands up in defeat.

“Thank you,” James said with a huff.

He switched tones, looking at Bruce with puppy-dog eyes. “Can you bring me back my book?”

Bruce huffed a laugh that time. He tried to imagine James getting up to get the book, or, more likely, him attempting to crawl across the bed and reach for it without getting off.

He got up and in a few seconds returned the book to James, plus a kiss to his cheek. He could feel James’s cheeks moved as he smiled.

James pushed Bruce away, and leveled him with a smoldering look over his classes. “You know, maybe I can think of something sweeter for us to do.”

Damn, that voice. Bruce got onto the bed with all fours, quickly getting in James’s personal space. “Oh yeah?”

“Mmf!”

While their lips were locked Bruce pulled James’s glasses off and set them on the table, thankful for his long reach. The feel of James’s warm body against him was already getting him hard, and James bucked into him.

“Hold on there bud,” Bruce said, yanking James’s shirt off in one fluid motion.

“Bruuuce,” James moaned.

“Yeah?” Bruce was on his haunches, and he pulled his own shirt off and threw it to the side. Damn, James was really appreciating Bruce’s manly-ass toned chest right then.

Bruce was struck with inspiration, and he pressed a kiss to James’s neck, James writhing under him.

“Stay still,” Bruce ordered. James tried his best, but as Bruce kissed lower and lower, following a straight line down over his stomach, James couldn’t stay quiet.

He moaned when Bruce got to his lower stomach, rolling into him. Bruce needed to slow it down, he’d forgotten how sensitive James was- in general, and especially right then.

James whined, and Bruce wasted no time unbuttoning his jeans.

The room was bathed in an orange glow and darkening when Bruce dropped onto his back next to James. The room was peacefully quiet for a few minutes of pure afterglow, their sweaty chests glistening in the evening light.

“You asleep?” Bruce asked softly.

“No,” James said, though he sounded pretty sleepy to Bruce.

“Still want whatever it was you wanted me to get?” Bruce asked, moving towards James and looping an arm around him, flipping him into a spooning position – he knew James would be soar in the morning if he slept on his back.

“Maybe later,” James said faintly, and his eyes slid shut.

“Mmkay,” Bruce said, adjusting a little. Man, this was the life.

* * *

James had decided to take a day to relax, and Spoole had stayed with him. James had spent most of the day dozing on the couch. Every so often he would try to watch TV, but was honestly just entirely unable to keep his attention on it. Spoole just loved being around him, and it was probably a good think so he could actually get some work done.

It was nearing the end of the work day, around 4:30PM, when Sean heard a crash followed by an atypically soft "Fuck!" from downstairs.

Spoole hustled down, footsteps pounding on the stairs. "James?" He asked.

"In here," Spoole heard from the kitchen. He jogged across the living room.

James was standing in the middle of the kitchen, still in his pajamas. Close to his feet were shards from what looked like a broken glass, and water was spilled on the ground.

When Sean met James's eyes, he saw that they looked slightly more wet than usual.

"James? Wh-it's okay!" Spoole rushed over; he had shoes on, but he was concerned for James, who was barefoot.

"I'm so fucking frustrated!" James clenched his hands in fists.

Spoole understood - James was almost independent to a fault, and a lot of aspects of pregnancy had taken that away from him.

"C'mere," Sean said softly, holding James's hand and leading him carefully around the glass out of the kitchen. "Go sit."

James still looked lost, but he complied, plunking down on the couch. His shifted so that he was lying on his side, and Sean hoped that James would be asleep by the time he returned from cleaning up the glass.

James slowly returned to consciousness. He was lying on the couch, and his head was definitely in someone's lap. The afternoon light was still filtering through the curtains.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Sean’s voice came from somewhere above him.

James rotated his body so he was facing up. There was Spoole, grinning down at him.

James sat up sleepily.

“Wanna play something?” Spoole asked, and who could resist that optimistic tone? When the guys arrived home later it was easy to forgive Sean for not getting as much work done as he’d expected.

* * *

"What about the baby?" Bruce asked half-heartedly.

"JUST GET ME THE FUCKING TWIZZLERS BRUCE!"

"I'll do it," Matt said, standing and moving towards the door.

James hmpf'd and crossed his arms, shooting a glare at Bruce.

When the door opened twenty minutes later Matt had three bags that appeared to be filled with candy.

"Did you buy everything they had?" Adam wanted to know

Matt shrugged. "I wanted to be prepared."

"That's like every fucking candy known to man, our kid's gonna have a sugar rush until they're three!"

"Shut up Bruce," James said, looking at Matt- or maybe the candy- lovingly.

Matt tossed a package of Twizzlers over, which James caught and immediately ripped open.

"If Matt keeps taking care of me he'll get my last name too."

Bruce laughed at that, but his expression changed when Matt replied, "Matt Willems. I like that," before moving to the kitchen to put the candy away.

James smiled surreptitiously around a mouthful of Twizzlers.

* * *

 

Bruce and James were seated next to each other in view of a webcam, James taking up approximately 1.5 times as much room as Bruce. He was never gonna get used to being this big; he'd even acquiesced and was wearing khaki cargo shorts with that damn elastic band, though he'd never admit it.

To Bruce, the funniest thing about James’s physical transformation was his pecs. They hadn’t grown at all, but accompanied by his stomach they looked even more like boobs and it made Bruce laugh - though never when James was able to see.

Bruce resisted the urge to encircle James in his arms, and settled for one hand on the side of his stomach, which James overlayed with his own.

"Okay everyone," James began, looking towards the camera. "Since we're banned from RTX-"

"On suspicion of being extremely homosexual," Bruce continued.

"We hope you'll enjoy this _unboxing_ as we have the office to ourselves."

Bruce kicked a large cardboard box into frame, turning sincere for a bit. "You guys have sent so many awesome things, like," he stared into the box, distracted by everything inside.

James bumped Bruce's shoulder. "It really is awesome," he said, pulling out the first thing he touched.

"Oh my god!" James said, looking at the black knit blanket. He held it up for the camera, the orange Funhaus logo clearly visible.

"Is this a Funhaus baby blanket?" Bruce twisted to look at it. "I don't know how I feel about that," he said jokingly.

"Yeah, might not be appropriate for young people," James said gravely.

"Thank you!" Bruce pulled out the next object. "What is it?" He asked, tilting his head.

"It looks like a giant tortilla."

James found the tag. "Tortilla Baby," he read.

Bruce's expression was priceless. "Are we gonna eat our baby?"

"No, we're going to introduce them to Mexican culture. Honestly, Bruce."

A mix of blankets, bibs, and onesies followed. Their favorite thing was probably the pacifier with an attached mustache, though the babiators weren't bad either. "Swag," Bruce had said.

James closed out the video with his serious voice. "By the way, so we only get a few hundred comments asking about RTX, the real reason is because you're all disgusting colonies of bacteria and I would probably get sick."

Bruce hoped the distress he felt at the memories of the last time James had been sick didn't come across too clearly.

They spent the remainder of Thursday editing the video and fucking around in the office, in both the literal and metaphorical senses.

* * *

The next day James and Bruce had gone out for lunch.

On the way back to the office, Bruce spotted it first: an SUV hurtling towards the crosswalk – and he knew there was no way it was going to stop in time.

* * *

 James didn't know how to explain it. One second Bruce was to his left as they crossed the street; the next James was back on the sidewalk and Bruce was gone.

He felt himself floating, but a tug on his arm caught his attention. A young woman was saying something to him, but his ears were ringing.

He watched her lips move, and suddenly sound slammed back into his world. There was a siren in the distance, people talking, car engines revving and horns honking.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked.

Uhh..."Yeah," he answered, eyes unfocused.

 **"** Is that your husband?" She wanted to know. In retrospect, that good samaritan was a godsend.

James finally looked at her. "Yes, where-what happened?"

She gently lead him down the road, where a group of onlookers stood in a wide circle.

James breathed in sharply. "Bruce." He could've sworn he felt the life inside of him kick in distress.

“Bruce…Bruce.” James was like a track on repeat, only able to say one thing. His knees hit the ground. The world was spinning, nothing made sense.

He reached out with nervous hands, fluttering across Bruce’s chest. He didn’t want to make anything worse. 

One arm looked surely broken, twisted to the side. His chest had clearly been hit, it was dirty and his breathing was uneven and looked labored. 

Most concerning was the blood by his head. James could barely look at it, at the blood mixed with the gravel and Bruce's closed eyes. Thank god he could see him breathing.

"Bruce?" He asked, holding his unbroken hand gently.

To his surprise, Bruce's eyelashes fluttered, and he looked to James with unfocused eyes.

“Hey, baby,” Bruce said breathily, in the quietest voice.

“Bruce- why?” James only realized he was crying when he saw drops fall onto Bruce’s shirt-his stupid, ugly shirt, which was now irreparably torn up.

“It’s okay.” Bruce’s eyes explained, gaze tracking to James's stomach.

"Don't cry," Bruce said breathlessly. James had to lean in to hear him. "It's okay," the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. "You're okay." 

"No," James sobbed, "Bruce," and he buried his head between Bruce's neck and shoulder, one of the only safe spots he could identify. 

“It’s okay, James.” Bruce whispered. James continued to sob into his neck, arms tightening. Bruce just kept repeating, “It’s okay, James. It’s okay, James,” but each time it sounded quieter.

"Bruce, please," James begged. Bruce coughed, sputtered, and James saw blood on the side of his mouth.

"Fuck, Bruce," and tears were falling from James's eyes.

James's hand was squeezed lightly, and he picked his head up to look at Bruce.

"Is-" Bruce sputtered.

"Shh, Bruce, just breathe."

"The-baby," Bruce got out.

"The baby's fine Bruce," James said through tears, attempting to smile, raising Bruce's hand up and laying it on his stomach.

The motion brought a smile to Bruce's face. "Love...you," he said as his head lolled and his eyes slid shut.

"Bruce! No!" James shouted.

James's chest heaved, and his cries cracked through the air. He leaned down onto Bruce’s chest, pressing his face into Bruce’s neck. James's body was at an awkward angle so that he could wrap both arms around Bruce with his belly between them.

In a minute hands grabbed him from behind.

Unthinking, James shouted. "Let go!" He struggled for half a minute and before collapsing bonelessly into the paramedic's arms.

"Shit," they said, though James could barely hear anything. Bruce's last words to him - fuck, what if they were is last words - were echoing in his head. _Love you. Love you. Love you._

To any onlookers, the sight was heartbreaking. The woman from earlier watched as the man with beautiful blue eyes sunk to his knees, tears running unchecked down his face. His belly protruded in front of him unmistakably - it was clear to anyone with half a brain that his husband had pushed him out of the way for more than just his own safety. She put a hand to her chest as she felt it cave in, and she sent a small prayer up to whoever was listening that they'd be alright.

The paramedic caught James's attention. "Sir, sir? I need to check your vitals."

That woke James right up. "What do you mean?" He pounded his fists ineffectually against the man's chest. "I'm fine! Help him," James yelled, voice raw, cracking on the last word.

The paramedic's voice was calm, and he breathed deeply, encouraging James to match his breaths. "Sir, you or your baby could be hurt, and we need to make sure everything is okay."

James nodded ever-so-slightly, and allowed the paramedic to wrap a blood pressure cuff around his arm. He couldn't see Bruce anymore - had they taken him away? It seemed like he was dreaming.

"Sir, your blood pressure is pretty low, I'd like to bring you in." James nodded again, no longer able to form words. The paramedic was wary of bringing a patient he suspected of shock into the ambulance with his husband, who was in critical condition, but it was the best - really only - way.

The paramedic helped James up and into the ambulance, his stomach lurching. James closed his eyes and refused to look at Bruce. If he looked, it was real. And it couldn't be real.

* * *

James hadn't stopped shaking since he got to the hospital. He was in a chair outside Bruce's room, because he couldn't be in there without Bruce and Bruce was currently in surgery. An orange blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, and he gripped it tightly with one hand, bringing his phone to his ear with the other.

"’Ma?"

"What's wrong?" Mama Willems heard the hurt in her son’s voice as soon as she answered the phone.

"It's Bruce..."

"He was in an accident." She couldn’t stifle a gasp.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay," he said, sounding very much not okay, but she chose to take him at his word. "I'm at the hospital."

A pause. “He’s not waking up,” James whispered, words in pieces.

“Oh my g-honey, aren’t you alone? The rest of your boys are at that thing in Texas?”

Static filled James’s mind, and he wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want to put his mother out or worry her –

“They are, aren’t they? Oh Jamie, don’t you have someone there with ya?” On the other side of the country Mrs. Willems was hugging herself nervously. She, unlike any of the many men in James’s life, knew what it was like to be pregnant, and she knew how sensitive her boy could be, no matter how tough he seemed.

"When are they gonna be back?"

"It's okay mom. I'm a big boy," James said, but his voice wavered. "I can-"

"You're gettin' help baby, whether you like it or not." The stress really brought out her accent. Come hell or high water, she was gonna make sure James wasn't alone in that hospital.

“I don’t-”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. You sleep now, hon’. I’ll be prayin’ for Bruce.”

* * *

Elyse took a sharp breath as she looked through the glass window on the door to Bruce's room. It was almost what she expected, Bruce laid in bed with a ventilator and bandages everywhere, a cast on his arm. The bed was tilted at about a 45 degree angle, indicative of damage to his torso, she thought.

When she opened the door she was disappointed, if not surprised, by the sight of James in another bed. He looked to be unharmed; he wasn't hooked up to any machinery, but he was lying on his side facing Bruce, just staring at him.

His face was drawn and pale, with dark circles already forming under his eyes. She'd gotten to the hospital as soon as visiting hours began, but Elyse knew James had already been here for a night, and it looked like he hadn't slept at all. She wished she could've made it sooner.

She approached James slowly, as you would with a wounded animal.

He sat up when he spotted her, though his grave expression didn't change. Sitting up his protruding stomach was far more visible, and it broke Elyse's heart a little bit.

"Your mom-"

"She told me." Elyse was one of James's oldest, closest friends. If anyone was going to be there with him other than his boyfriends, he was glad it was her.

Elyse hopped onto the bed next to James, putting the paper bag of food she'd brought to the side for a second. "I'm sorry," she said, looking on at Bruce.

James leaned into her. Though he was bigger, Elyse made it work, looping an arm around James's and tilting her head to match his. 

"He has to get better, Elyse."

Elyse swallowed, but she had nothing to say. For a long while they just sat like that, James taking in the comfort he hadn't yet had.

"Okay," Elyse said, hopping up. James looked a little shaken by the quick movement, and she reminded herself that he really was fragile - emotionally and physically - at that point, no matter how big and tough James always was in her eyes.

"Food?" She asked him hopefully. She'd brought all kinds of stuff in the hopes that one of them would work.

James shrugged non-commitally.

"I brought candy," Elyse said. "Your mom said you might have a sweet tooth."

"Not now," James said. Elyse wasn't sure if she'd ever heard him sound more down.

"Okay, what about some water?" James nodded, and Elyse rifled through the bag and handed him a plastic bottle.

Elyse wished the guys were here. They'd know what to do - Adam would know how to get James to eat, Lawrence would provide physical comfort - they all played an important role, one that she didn't know how to fill. Speaking of-

"When will the guys be back?"

"Monday," James answered.

"What?!" Elyse exclaimed. It was Saturday- was it even possible that they hadn't been able to get a flight out.

"I haven't told them," James said in a small voice. Elyse resisted the urge to bash his shoulder with her fist, instead stroking his arm in what she hoped was a comforting motion.

"Why?"

"I don't want them to worry. They're having fun at the convention, plus what can they do?"

Elyse wasn't sure if she should say it.

"They could be here for you."

James looked at Elyse with a broken expression, one that suggested he had no tears left but his heart remained heavy. Elyse went in for a hug, though she couldn't get her arms all the way around James.

A deep breath followed by a heavy sob told her James wasn't quite done crying, and she moved to the bed without letting go. She had no idea how long they stayed like that, but James eventually fell asleep - the shoulder of her shirt was soaked through - and she layed him down gently.

She debated calling the guys. On the one hand, it would be good if they were here. Elyse couldn't imagine them arriving Monday to Bruce lying broken in a hospital bed and James having gone without food or sleep for days; she just couldn't force him to do things, he'd always been too independent for that.

On the other hand, Elyse didn't want to damage James's emotional state any further by going behind his back. Elyse settled for leaving it alone, at least for now. She just hoped that was the right thing to do.

* * *

James knew he needed to sleep, but when he'd woken from his short slumber next to Elyse, his heart had seized with fear, and there was ice in his veins. The room was dark.

He jumped up and ran, however wobbly, to Bruce's side. Bruce seemed unchanged, but James couldn't know. He knew he needed to sleep, but he wouldn't miss a modicum of news about Bruce.

James pulled up a chair and lowered himself into it. He thought for a second before scooting closer. James moved Bruce's uninjured hand to his stomach, and put his own two hands on top and just held it there.

"Charlie," James whispered, looking down. "Help me. Tell me what to do."

The room remained silent, but he felt the little drum beats of Charlie kicking. "Thanks," he said, smiling for the first time since the accident. His face fell seconds later, and he leaned back, hands still resting at the top of his stomach with Bruce's lax one. With half-lidded eyes he watched Bruce's chest rise and fall, refusing to go to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is okay!! I swear!! so much fluff at the end, I guarantee it.

Augh. What the hell was that? Bright light was all Bruce could make out from behind his closed eyelids.

He came to slowly. As Bruce's senses came back, and that awful ringing in his ears stopped, he began to hear the sound of a heart monitor.

His eyes popped open. _James._ He wanted to look around frantically, but his body wouldn’t cooperate and he found himself staring at the ceiling.

Joel appeared in his vision. “Bruce!” Joel exclaimed quietly.

“James,” Bruce slurred out in a squeaky whisper.                                                                                                                       

“He’s fine, Bruce. He’s right there,” Joel said, gesturing to the side. With effort, Bruce turned his head to the side. There was James, indeed. Tear tracks ran down his face, which was altogether too pale. He was sleeping, but there were dark circles under his eyes, and his sleep did not look peaceful. _What happened?_

Bruce smiled nonetheless. There were no machines attached to James, none attached to the bump under his blanket. He didn’t know why he was so worried about the man, but he was.

“He’s been awake for days. He only fell asleep a little while ago,” Joel explained quietly.

Bruce had so many questions: Where is everyone? How long has it been? What happened to me? Why the fuck did they let James stay awake for _days_? But his own consciousness started to fade...

* * *

The door slammed open, and the eager eyes of Adam Kovic appeared. A collision was only avoided when Lawrence, who came in next, put a steadying hand on Adam’s shoulders. The two continued into the room more calmly than they had entered.

“You’re awake,” Lawrence observed. He and Adam were holding hands. Lawrence was practically beaming, while Adam’s relief was clear in his eyes. Bruce had just woken up alone, and he was _very_ happy to see them. The nurse ducked out graciously.

Adam moved closer to the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Bruce coughed a little before speaking again. “Been better. My head’s killing me,” he said, finishing in a slightly strained voice.

Adam and Lawrence looked at each other. “Do you remember anything?” Adam asked.

Bruce tried to think back to his most recent memory. Everything was hazy, he could sort of remember…

“We had a call with you guys.”

Adam looked surprised. “That was the day before the accident,” he told Bruce.

Accident?! Bruce looked over at James again, fear clenching at his heart. James _looked_ okay. But what if…?

“He’s fine,” Lawrence said, without Bruce having to ask anything. “Really.”

Lawrence smiled. “You kept waking up and you would only ever ask after James.”

Bruce sighed, reassured. “What happened?”

“You really don’t remember?” Adam asked again.

Bruce could see Adam’s eyes well up. What the _fuck_ had happened?

“You…” Adam was getting choked up. Bruce wished he had a functioning second hand to call Adam over to hold. Lawrence was on a similar page, and he led Adam to one of the two seats next to Bruce’s bed.

“James stepped out into a crosswalk, but there was an SUV coming towards him. You pushed him out of the way.” By the time Adam finished he was shaking like a leaf. He let Lawrence wrap another arm around him, and he shut his eyes.

Bruce could only watch as the two hugged each other. _Fuck._ Bruce was glad he’d done that. He was sure he wouldn’t regret it even if he could remember. But _fuck._

Lawrence's face finally revealed how troubled he was. He made eye contact with Bruce, looking serious. “You have a head injury, and they didn’t know if you would wake up. Then even once you were you weren’t remembering things, and you didn’t stay awake for very long.” Lawrence’s voice wobbled on the last sentence.

“The last time you woke up though, they determined that you were healthy enough for some painkillers. They could probably give you more though, if you need…?”

Bruce thought for a second. “As long as I don’t move, I think I’m fine.” He didn’t want to test the theory.

“You’ve got the concussion, your left radius and ulna – basically your whole lower arm snapped, and you have about six broken or fractured ribs, and any that aren't busted are bruised.”

Voice angry, Adam added a few things while glaring at Bruce. “You also had _surgery_ to fix internal bleeding and _another_ surgery to fix a _collapsed lung._ ”

Jesus. Bruce- Bruce mostly couldn’t imagine what James had gone through. He was sure it had been hard on all of them, but god, James? He wished he could take all the hurt away.

“I’m sorry, guys,” Bruce said.

Adam looked guilty all of a sudden, while Lawrence was just caught up in his thoughts.

“It’s okay, Bruce. It all worked out in the end.”

* * *

When Bruce awoke again, the last thing he could remember was that conversation with Adam and Lawrence.

His senses and thinking were again dulled with pain meds. He looked around, pleased that he could do so with relative ease.

Fighting momentary dizziness, the blurred image of a sleeping form in a hospital bed materialized into James. Recently his skin had been practically glowing with the hormones of pregnancy, but now he looked sickly.

"Is he okay?" Bruce said, though his lungs rebelled and he spent a minute coughing, Adam's hands on his back in support. James hadn’t been awake either of the times that Bruce had.

Bruce looked at Lawrence in a way he hoped said, _Well, is he?_

Lawrence's face fell, and he shook his head. "He hasn't been eating or sleeping,” Larr said to the floor.

Now Bruce understood why Lawrence spoke quietly, why they hadn't woken James up as soon as Bruce was conscious the first time.

"What-" Bruce's voice shook, and he tried again. "What about the baby?"

He was looking at Joel, who grinned reassuringly. "The baby's fine. And you're fine."

"Everything's gonna be okay," Matt reassured. It was such an un-Peake-like statement it hit Bruce with how much their lives had just been upturned.

"How long?"

"Five days, just about," Joel answered. Bruce sucked in air. Five days? Five days of James not sleeping or eating? What the fuck had the guys been doing?

"Happy birthday," Spoole said meekly.

Bruce's eyebrows pinched together, and he was momentarily distracted. His birthday?

"Happy birthday?" Adam echoed with a self-deprecating grin, pressing a kiss to Bruce's cheek.

Bruce was still flabbergasted. Wait, hold on-

"What the fuck?" Bruce's volume control went a little haywire.

"I know, hey, it's okay," Adam said, hands hovering above Bruce's chest to prevent him from sitting up, which Bruce hadn't even realized he was about to do.

Bruce forced his body to relax, but as he lay back, the pieces continued to come together.

If it was his birthday, August 12th, and Bruce had been in the hospital for five days, he'd been there since the seventh. He was starting to give himself a headache, thinking about it, but he had to. Because the seventh was Friday, the first day of RTX. The first day of three in a row that the guys would've been in Texas, unless-

"He didn't call us," Lawrence said, disappointed - and somehow having read Bruce's mind. Bruce's hands curled into fists and he pounded them against the hospital bed.

Adam held his hands. "It's all gonna be okay now," he said with a nervous smile.

Bruce was glad, truly, but he couldn't get the image of James alone in a hospital room out of his mind. Was James afraid? Bruce still didn't even know what was wrong with him.

"You were in critical condition, of course he was afraid," Joel said. How were they doing that?

Matt smirked in the corner of Bruce's eye. "You're speaking out loud," he said, deadpan as ever.

Oh. "Oh."

Some smiles appeared on the faces in the room for the first time. 

He looked towards Joel. "Tell me." Joel took a deep breath, then began.

* * *

"James? Where are you?" The last thing the men of Funhaus had been expecting when they arrived home was the car out of the driveway, neither of the boys at home.

James didn't know what to say, and he couldn't speak around the lump in his throat. He stared at the phone like it might give him answers.

Instead, Elyse plucked the phone out of his hand.

"Adam?" And if a different person answering the phone hadn't scared Adam, the next thing she said certainly would.

"Elyse?"

"Yeah, it's me. James is fine, but we're at the hospital. There was an accident, Bruce is here. He's not woken up yet, it would probably be best if you can get here soon."

 _There, that wasn't too bad,_ Elyse thought.  _Just like ripping off a Band-Aid. A giant Band-Aid that was soaked in kerosene and set on fire, maybe._

"Wha-How- how long..?" Adam eventually got out.

"We'll talk about it. Just get here, I'll text you the info."

* * *

His back ached, his neck had a crick in it, he felt nauseous. Glasses and dark hair materialized in front of James’s face as he blinked awake.

“Lawrence?”

Lawrence’s expression was unreadable, though it certainly spoke of anguish. Larr hugged him without a word. James melted into his boyfriend’s embrace easily, letting him hold up some of his weight.

“You’re here,” James whispered, almost like he couldn’t believe it.

Lawrence nodded against James.  “We love you. We’re so sorry,” Lawrence said. But he didn’t want to get to into it, so he gestured for Matt to come over. They needed James to take care of himself – or rather, let them take care of him – not wallow in the catastrophic events of the past few days.  

“How are you?” Matt crouched next to them, looking at James intently. He was fairly sure there was no way James would lie to him.

All the guys were standing or sitting in various places around the room. "Not good," James replied, and their hearts all dropped. 

“Okay.” Lawrence moved out of the way, and Matt took both of James’s hands in his own and looked him straight in the eyes.

“When is the last time he ate?” The question was clearly directed at Elyse, though Matt didn’t break his gaze.

James felt chastised, though he was thankful for the distraction.

“He ate a croissant from the cafeteria yesterday. I don’t know if he’s eaten anything other than that.”

In the corner Spoole pressed into Adam, making a small sound of distress. Adam felt the same – all of them did. James had been doing so much better, physically, finally shedding some of the fatigue and unpleasant symptoms of pregnancy, only to slide back while they were gone. 

“You have to eat something. I’m going to get you soup, what kind do you want?” And it was like that, step by step, that they’d help James. Because they couldn’t help Bruce – but this they could do.

* * *

It had been four days. And Bruce was still lying there, unresponsive. He had a little bit more color, and he was off the ventilator, but he still hadn’t woken. The surgeries had been the worst, the most nerve-wracking and stressful, he thought even Charlie knew from the kicks he'd felt. At least Charlie was with him. 

James rocked in his seat next to Bruce. His Bruce. His rock, his partner, his everything; and James didn’t know if he’d ever wake up.

Adam saw James’s expression morph from contemplation to distress and Adam moved towards him. Adam dropped down in front of James, opening up his arms in an offer of a hug.

James hugged his arms around Adam’s neck, and Adam brought him in close.

James sniffled. “Adam,” he whispered.

Adam could only run a hand in circles on James's back. Because he couldn’t say, ‘it’s okay, James’. He didn’t know if it was going to be okay. Adam’s face was wet with his own tears shed, and he could feel James's belly – James and Bruce’s _baby_ – against his chest, but Adam just couldn't cry. He didn't have it in him, with James in his arms.

Eventually James's sobs quieted, but he made no sign of moving. Adam could feel the exhaustion in his body. Adam held James just like that until he fell asleep, then he lowered him onto the spare bed.

“Be okay,” Adam whispered, running his hands through James’s hair – and he looked over at Bruce, because he wasn’t sure who he was talking to anymore.

* * *

Except for the consistent beeping of the heart monitor, the room was quiet. Adam, Spoole and Joel were huddled together in a few seats by the window. Spoole was asleep to Adam’s side, but Joel and Adam were both wide awake. All they could see was white. The white floor, the white sheets, the white bandages wrapped around Bruce’s head.

In the corner by the door stood Matt Peake. He had insisted on dealing with all of the paperwork, all of the administrative stuff. He said it made him feel in control. He had at least let Joel help. He didn’t pace, he just stood, feet planted in one spot.

There were two beds in the room. Bruce occupied the first. Gauze was wrapped around his head, and there was a cast over his left arm. The sheets on the bed were pushed down to his hips, and a faint purple was clear even through his hospital gown. If the gown was removed, you’d be able to see dark purple bruising covering his entire chest, where there weren’t ribs wrapped together or gauze covering sutures.

It was a waiting game. Bruce had survived two emergency surgeries. You’d think the pain was over, but now they had to wait to see if...no, when, it had to be when, he would wake up.

James was lying on his side facing Bruce in the other bed. It looked like he hadn’t moved since Adam had laid him there the day before. James's head rested on a pillow. He was in a near-constant state of half-waking, and he had barely slept since they'd arrived. 

They were all worried about James. In some cases their worry over James surpassed that for Bruce. Lawrence had both hands around him, tethering James to the earth. At least he’d stopped shaking.

* * *

By the time Joel finished explaining the events of the past few days, there were tears in Bruce's eyes. He tilted his head towards James. He wanted James to be awake, wanted to hold him and scold him and just know that he was okay, that this hadn't broken him, but he was starting to really understand how much he needed to sleep.

"He's been sleeping more since we were told the prognosis was good," Larr soothed.

"Good," Bruce said, and he settled in for his own waiting game.

"I'm gonna get birthday balloons!" Spoole yelled out of nowhere. and he grabbed Lawrence's wrist and dragged him out the door. Bruce couldn't help but smile faintly. His family was together for his birthday, and he'd lived and so had James and Charlie – what else did he really need?  

* * *

The haze in James's mind cleared as he came closer to waking. He opened his eyes, fully expecting everything to be the same as when he had woken. His chest still felt sunken in, but he was out of tears.

While everything looked the same, James felt a new pressure on his hand and looked down. Bruce’s fingers were laced through his own. He followed Bruce’s arm up to his face, where he saw deep brown eyes hazily blinking back at him. Bruce was smiling at him serenely; their beds had been pushed together.  

James's brain took a second to catch up.

 _“_ Bruce? _”_ he said in wonder, using a hand to push himself up to a sitting position. Bruce’s smile only widened.

James's breath audibly sped up. He didn’t want to exacerbate any of Bruce’s injuries, but the urge to pounce onto Bruce was strong.

“ _BRUCE!_ ” James shouted. Even he couldn’t believe the amount of relief he felt at actually _seeing_ Bruce awake. The other guys had told him Bruce had finally woken up properly, he’d even seen it himself, but that wasn’t the same as this. He was a little pissed that they hadn’t woken him up right away, but he understood. They were already worried about Bruce – James didn’t want them to worry about him too, and he hadn’t done a great job of taking care of himself.      

“Hey bud,” Bruce said. James had _so_ many words for Bruce. How _fucking_ dare you? _I’m going to kill you._ He wanted to pound his fists against Bruce’s good arm. _“Hey, bud.”_ Pfft.

James squeezed Bruce's hand in a way that he hoped conveyed, ‘You’re an asshole,’ but probably actually said something like, ‘I love you _so fucking much_.’

Shock filled James when he realized he hadn’t even- he sat up, looked Bruce straight in the eye, and ever-so carefully planted a kiss on his lips. Bruce hummed in contentment. James laid back, closer to Bruce this time. He wanted was to hug Bruce, to wrap around him and never let go, but he _couldn’t._

“You’re a fucking piece of shit, you know that?” James said, voice rising in pitch.

“Yes." Bruce was equally 'calm'. "Or so I’ve been told.”

James would chew Bruce out later; right now, he couldn't stop smiling, and he didn't think that would make for a great stern look.

* * *

They were all standing outside Bruce's room. James felt arms on his back and reluctantly allowed himself to be pushed to the door. He felt like a sacrifice - no, he _was_ a sacrifice. He flipped the guys off behind his back.

"Hey Bruce," James said, trying to flutter his eyelashes as much as possible without it being obvious.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked. He'd been excited to get released for Spoole's birthday-

“They want to keep you for one more night.”

Immediately Bruce had the most furious look on his face, lips pursed and eyes glaring, his head slowly shaking back and forth.

“Bastards,” he whispered.

At that the others laughed, revealing their eavesdropping position from around the door.

"Just get in here, idiots," James hollers.

The guys pile in the door. "I'm sorry!" Spoole says, looking at Bruce like his puppy's been kicked. "We can do the celebration in here-"

"Nonsense," Bruce said, waving him off. "Go have fun."

Bruce grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Joel asked.

"Just be ready to bust me out tomorrow."

Uncontrolled laughter followed the six out of Bruce’s room. He flipped on the TV with a sigh. _Just one more night_ , he thought to himself. _I got this._

* * *

 An office chair squeaked as it rolled across the office. Adam grinned conspirationally as he pushed James towards the door.

“Someone race me!” James shouted. Bruce looked down at the two of them and crossed his arms.

“Hi…Bruce?” Adam sounded unsure.

“Hello Adam. Hello James.” To be honest, Bruce was a little jealous that his injuries were preventing him from engaging in Adam and James's shenanigans. Adam and James didn't need to know that. 

James beamed up at Bruce, and Adam knew he had nothing to worry about. The sight of Bruce’s pregnant husband smiling was sure to drop any negative feelings Bruce felt.

Adam was halfway across the office with James holding onto the chair for dear life when they hurtled by none other than Burnie Burns. Adam slowed to a stop- ordinarily he would’ve stopped short, but he’d rather not throw James out of a chair – and looked at Burnie guiltily.

Burnie laughed, smiling with all his teeth. “You think we don’t do that in the main office?”

Adam shrugged.

“It’s good to see you,” Burnie said, shaking each of their hands. “Glad you’re all doing well,” is all he said in reference to the near-tragedy just a few weeks ago. It was all lighthearted fun after that, however; the Funhaus team with the addition of Burnie spent the entire day fucking around, recording some stuff, talking business.

The second (and last) day of his visit, Burnie brought up the poster he'd noticed hanging up in the outer room of their office. “Did you guys have that Godfather poster before?”

“Nope,” Lawrence said.

“One of you a fan?” Burnie asked, quirking one eyebrow because he can smell that something’s up.

“No,” Joel replied without looking away from his screen.

Burnie was going to ask, _Okay, then what gives?_ But suddenly Bruce and James were standing in front of him.

“Can we talk to you, actually?”

Burnie began to see where all of it was going and he swore to god that he did not just squeal internally. Not even a little.

When they were in that outer room, just the three of them, Burnie couldn’t contain his grin any longer. He rocked on the balls of his feet and clasped his hands behind his back.

“So…” James began, a little unnerved by Burnie’s smile.

“You already figured it out?” Bruce deduced, a smile appearing on his own face.

Burnie nodded. “Uh-huh.”

“Well?” James said, finally in on their silent ‘conversation’.

“Absolutely,” Burnie said. Just like the squealing, he swears there were not tears in his eyes then, not even a little.

“Thank you,” Bruce said, sounding so sincere, and Burnie pulls the two into a giant hug.

When they separated, Burnie fixes them with a serious look. The understanding in his eyes was just the reason Bruce and James had decided to ask him to be the godfather. (With Elyse as the godmother, of course. Very heteronormative, but James was letting it slide.)

“I know you’ve just had the shit scared out of you. It’s terrifying to think you might leave your kids or something’s going to happen to them...”

Bruce and James nodded, transfixed by the insight they were receiving.

“I swear, I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening,” Burnie finished a few minutes later.

“Thank you,” Bruce says, and he too will never admit to the tears that were totally not in his eyes.

* * *

“Fix my feeeet,” James whined. Dr. Chen looked up from her clipboard to the patient on the exam table.

“I’m sorry Mr. Willems,” she said, a smile in her voice, “But that’s just something that pretty much every pregnant person has to deal with.”

Spoole was struggling to hold in a laugh, looking entirely bemused from his position against the wall.

Dr. Chen put the clipboard down. She’d monitored his blood pressure, urine, and even the swelling, regardless of what she’d said. Everything was normal, which brought her more joy than it would with just any patient.

She sent a little prayer up to the big guy that there wouldn’t be any more hiccups in the Willems’ road to parenthood.

“Any other issues?” She asked.

“Can we get this little one out of here?” James joked.

“Not quite yet,” Chen answered. “Only about, oh, six more weeks?”

James sighed, and Chen patted his foot sympathetically. “I’ll see you next week,” she said, ponytail swishing on her way out of the office.

“I like her!” Sean declared.

James screwed up his face in false irritation. “Everyone’s out to get me.”

“Sure,” Spoole said, ruffling James’s hair. “Lunch?”

“Mm,” James agreed, hopping off the table. Lunches with Spoole were the best.  

* * *

The day dragged on - Joel was bored out of his mind. They had gotten used to working more efficiently than usual because of disrupted schedules, but they’d been at work most of that week and he was now caught up.

Joel glanced over at James's desk. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw. James was still exercising at lunch, still energetic in videos, but when he was off camera he was often tired enough that he would fall asleep at his desk. That combined with the glasses he now wore - apparently being pregnant makes your eyes swollen, who knew? - made an adorable sight. Joel stood and walked over, lightly placing a hand on James's shoulder.

James sat up and looked at Joel with bleary eyes. Joel had meant to just wake him, but...

"Hey, do you want to go lie down?"

James thought about arguing for a second, but he recognized how tired he was. "Yeah," he sighed.

Joel went to give him a hand, but backed off when James gestured him away aggressively. His mood swings had been okay, but Joel could understand if he just wanted a rest from all the 'help' - the doctors, Bruce, the different vitamins and techniques, the touching, Bruce - all of it. Joel stayed back as James walked over to the couch to lie down.

Joel sat down cross-legged next to the couch. Looking at James's belly, his shirt rucked up, gave Joel a flash of inspiration, and he got up and went to his desk. He came back marker in hand, another few shoved in his back pocket.

James was just resting against the couch, eyes closed, when he felt a cool sensation on his stomach.  “Wha-” he started to ask sleepily, trying to keep his eyes open.

Joel grinned up at him, and James couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, but he could guess based on how it felt.

“You better not write anything lewd,” he ordered.

“Promise,” Joel said.

James crossed his arms behind his head. Joel’s marker making swirls and lines across it his abdomen was a massage, and he fell asleep to the rhythm of the marker moving back and forth.

About ten minutes later Bruce was wandering the office building, trying to locate either Joel or James. He opened the door to the outer office and-

“Joel, why are you graffitiing my child.”

Joel turned around and smirked. “Well, it’s more like I’m graffitiing your child’s house.”

Bruce stepped closer to look at what Joel had done. There were designs and flowers covering James's stomach. It was actually kind of beautiful.

Bruce’s gaze travelled up to James's face; he was clearly sleeping peacefully, face relaxed. His skin still had that pregnancy glow - finally back, after the accident - and Bruce had to resist leaning down and kissing him. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut as he stood back up, breathing deeply. God _damn_ busted ribs hurt for a long time.

“Give me that marker.” Bruce put a hand out towards Joel and snapped his fingers.

Joel’s eyebrow quirked up, and he silently handed the marker to Bruce. He was curious to see what he’d do. Bruce  _could not_ draw.

Bruce knelt down to draw, but Joel couldn’t see what he was doing. Joel came up behind Bruce and wrapped his arms around him, pressing against Bruce’s back.

He looked over Bruce’s shoulder at James and smiled tenderly. In between all of Joel’s drawings was now a lopsided heart around James's bellybutton.

Adam surreptitiously snapped a photo of the scene, Bruce, Joel and James together, before announcing his presence. “Hey, we should get a picture of that.”

Bruce grinned. “Definitely. It’s art,” Bruce said, and he squeezed Joel’s hand. Adam stepped closer and took a few photos.

It wasn’t for another hour, after the boys had returned to work, that they heard a confused “Wha-?” from the room James was in.

By then all six had seen what Joel (and Bruce) had done, and they turned to smile at one another.

“Joel!” James shouted.

Joel looked immensely pleased with himself.

“Yes, dear?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally almost all tooth-rotting fluff, I tell ya

When Bruce came down the stairs, his plans went astray as soon as he heard it. A quiet rendition of 'Highway to Hell' that sounded a lot like-

"James?"

James was standing in the kitchen making up some strange pregnant delicacy involving peanut butter and peppers. Bruce didn't bother asking.

He was standing in the kitchen, and he was definitely, without a doubt, 100% singing to his stomach. Bruce grinned so hard at the sight, he wished he had a camera. James had on a well fitted grey Henley and the maternity-wear dark wash jeans that Bruce loved, but his glasses were what really completed the look.

James turned towards Bruce, squinting. "Okay, I know you just watched me sing to my stomach, but I really hope you're Bruce because I can't see shit."

"It is I," Bruce said dramatically, walking over to James and sweeping him off his feet - literally. He lifted James onto an empty counter space, silently proud to still be able to do that.

James grasped at Bruce's biceps to stay steady.

"Woah."

Bruce only grinned.

"I was in the middle of something, Bruce." But James could only pretend to be annoyed for so long.

"I really can't see anything," James said with a laugh. It had something to do with eye swelling - feet _and_ eyes, honestly? - and some days his vision looked like what he imagined it might when he's 80. Maybe 90. 

"Then why bother with these?" Bruce asked, throwing James's glasses to the side. Damn, why did he always have to do that when-

Bruce's big, strong hands running along his back distracted James from his thoughts, his beard brushing up against James's skin as he pressed kisses to his neck.

James would have to get back to his peanut butter and jalapeño sandwich later.

* * *

James was uncomfortable. He was bloated and soar and wanted nothing more than to go take a nap. But here they were, recording the next episode of Open Haus. Adam noticed James fidgeting in his chair. “You okay?” Adam asked, without regard to the recording. All heads turned to James, who sighed and closed his eyes.

James's eyes stayed closed for at least 15 seconds, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't will the situation away. "I have to pee," he admitted, sounding frustrated.

"So go," Joel said. James stood up and did just that.

Ten minutes later, James stood up in the middle of another video, looking grumpy. "FUCK. Fuck this, I'm recording from the bathroom."

Spoole had the genius idea to make it into a joke; like the shot clock in their drunk videos, they keep a count in each video of how many times James has to go to the bathroom. The record as of that week, James's 5th to last - hopefully - with their damn baby, is six times in one video. James was pretty sure it was gonna go way higher before all of this was over.  

* * *

James's voice was brittle. “You’re all going out of town for five days.”

He knew he was being overly emotional. James could feel the tears building up in his eyes, but he let them.

The second the guys saw his watery eyes, they were done.

Adam winced. “It’s only five days...?"

Bruce was looking at James like he’d break any second. James understood – but their lives could had to go on without being together constantly.

James reached out for Bruce’s hand, which Bruce gladly gave. He led him upstairs into the guest bedroom and shut the door behind them.

The unhappy sound James made once they were alone made Bruce’s heart ache.

"I can stay..."

"It's fine, Bruce," James urged, waving his hand. "This is just hormones." 

"I know..." Bruce had the decency to look down at his feet, and James saw a blush coloring his cheeks. "I'm just worried about you." He self-consciously scratched at his neck.

"C'mere, Bruce," James said, patting the bed next to him. Bruce trudged over and sat down, immediately leaning over onto James's shoulder. James smiled tenderly - he was glad to be the source of physical comfort. It had been a while.

"See, no one ever does this anymore," James complained to his round belly. "Ever since you!" He said, pointing an accusatory finger down.

"What?" Bruce wheezed with laughter. "No one can fit on your lap, anyway."

"Are you laughing at me, Mr. Willems?" James jabbed his finger in Bruce's direction.

"Why never, Mr. Willems."

James ran his hands over Bruce’s, feeling the scars that still remained. “It was so terrifying, Bruce.”

“I know, James, I know.” It had been weeks since either of them had been in trouble, but at the sign of anything going wrong they were filled with fear. “I can still stay.”

“No, it’s going to be okay.” James sounded like he was trying to convince himself. “There are people here I can call if I need anything.”

“You will, right? And you’ll let us know if you feel sick or if anything happens, even if you don’t think it’s a big deal?”

“Yes, I promise you." 

Bruce put his head down on James's shoulder. “Okay,” he said into it. He held James tightly, like he never wanted to let him go – which he didn’t. He was thinking maybe he could get someone to come check on James every day, just in case. Except James might kill him, which would negate the whole purpose.

James worried about Bruce. Conventions were big, with a lot of people. Anything could happen, and he wouldn’t even be there.

* * *

“James Willems?” He heard someone shout. He turned to the voice and saw none other than Geoff Ramsey standing in front of the butcher counter.

James waddled over, basket in hand. “Hey, Geoff!”

Geoff, as most people he interacted with now, could barely keep his eyes off of James's swollen belly. However, as he approached, Geoff looked James straight in the eye with a bright smile.

“How are you doing?” Geoff asked casually.

“Pretty well, considering.”

“I’m surprised to see you here alone. Aren’t those boyfriends of yours just suffocating you at this point?” Geoff didn’t know how right he was.

“Yes,” James huffed a laugh, “but they’re out of town for PAX Prime.”

“I should’ve known that.” Geoff sounded like, _wow, here I am, not paying attention_ , but his _face_ held a familiar expression. James's brain supplied ‘activate dad mode’ to describe it.

“Here, let me take that for you,” Geoff said, grabbing James's basket with one hand.

James would’ve sighed, but he did appreciate the help. He put one hand on his back and leaned back, spine cracking. It was nice to have a moment with Geoff - James, like all of the Funhaus guys, looked up to him a lot.

“Why don’t you come over for dinner? I’m making brisket,” Geoff offered, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

He'd met Griffon before and he’d love to see her, as well as meet Millie. Perhaps she'd have some words of wisdom to share. Plus he thought Bruce would appreciate him eating at least one non-frozen meal or peanut butter-related meal. 

Geoff looked puzzled. “Did you drive here?” He asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“That can’t be comfortable. Let me pick you up for dinner.”

“That’s not necessary.” It was lovely of him to offer, though.

“No, I insist. And if you need to get anywhere else before they come back, give me a call, okay?”

James wanted to say no, but one glance at Geoff’s genuine, kind expression had him agreeing. It was hard to say no to a man like Geoff Ramsey.

“If you’re sure…”

“Absolutely! Great! Seriously, just give us a call if you need anything.”

Geoff looked immensely pleased with himself that he had figured out a way to help out.

* * *

James picked up the phone, mouthing ‘sorry’, and was immediately deluged by questions.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Have you eaten?" Oh, my god.

Geoff picked up on what was going on from the exasperation on James's face.

“I’m fine, Bruce-“ Geoff gestured at him from across the table. James interpreted it to mean ‘give me the phone’, and he handed it off. Meg was sitting to his left, and she and Griffon giggled.

“Bruce?”

James was already cracking a smile. This would be good.

“Yes, Bruce, he’s fine. No, we’re at my house eating dinner. Brisket. He is fine, Bruce. Glowing and huge and everything,” James laughed heartily at Geoff’s manner of speaking.

“Yes, fine, you can talk to your husband.” Geoff smirked and handed the phone back. To his right, Griffon looked like she couldn’t decide whether to reprimand Geoff or pat him on the back.

“James?” Bruce asked. He sounded a little overwhelmed.

James smirked. “Yes, babe?”

“Uh…I’m glad you’re with Geoff.”

“Me too. He even picked me up.”

“Wow! That’s...really great. Everything’s good here – we can talk later.”

“I’ll call you back later, Bruce. Love you.”

“Love you too, bye.” James disconnected the call.

“They’re worried about you, huh?” Griffon was looking at James with understanding. At that point everyone at Rooster Teeth knew what had happened.

James sighed and looked down at his plate. “It’s hard to be separated, but we’ll get over it eventually.”

Meg put a supportive hand on his shoulder. “You’re in the homestretch now,” she said, putting on a wide smile. 

James tried to make the conversation lighter. “Yeah. I have to say, I’m ready to not have this little one in me.”

Griffon laughed. “You’ve got like, a month left right?”

"Yep." 

“Wot’s it like?” Gavin’s question burst out like he’d been waiting to ask all night.

“It’s sunshine and rainbows, Gavin,” James said sarcastically.

“If I gave you a million dollars- just a million dollars, right now. Would you stay pregnant forever?”

“Forever?” Geoff and James exclaimed simultaneously, Geoff’s voice cracking hilariously.

“I’m gonna have to say no to that one, Gav.”

“Wot about five million?”

* * *

Matt was calling. James stretched from where he was lying across the couch and swiped his phone off the table.

“Hey babe.”

“Hey.” Matt sounded nervous. “Look, I’m so sorry to ask you this, but do you think you could come and pick us up? The guys had a little...or a lot too much to drink, and I'd really rather them not take the subway home.”

James had made up his mind once the guys were back that he wouldn’t be driving anymore. Somehow he hadn’t thought of this when they had discussed whether the guys could do a drunk stream. They hadn’t done one in a few months, and the fans had been begging. Plus James was feeling guilty; since he’d been pregnant they’d given up regular drinking. He appreciated it, but...

James heard a scuffle on the other end of the line.

Eventually Adam, heavily intoxicated, spoke into the phone. “It’s fine, James. We don’t need you to drive us,” he slurred.

“Umm, I have to disagree. It’s okay Adam, it’s just one time. Some people drive until the day of their delivery.”

“No James, we’ll - we’ll just walk.” Adam’s voice was rounded.

“I’ll be there in about 15 minutes, okay Adam? Can you put Matt back on?” James said. It was sweet of Adam, however drunk, to offer, but Matt wouldn’t have called unless he really thought it was necessary for James to get them.

Matt still sounded wary. “James, maybe we’ll just catch a cab...or two. You’re...huge.”

James looked down at his abdomen. Okay, it looked like he’d shoved a basketball and a half under his shirt, but he could still function as a helpful member of their relationship.

“I’d really prefer to drive you, Matt. I won’t be much good with dragging them into the car, but I can still help.”

Matt - perfect Matt - seemed to understand.

““I think it’s because they haven’t really been drinking in a while." Especially Bruce, Matt added mentally. "The alcohol hid them harder than it normally would, they didn’t actually drink much more than usual.”

James rolled his eyes. This was going to be an interesting night. "Okay, I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

Bruce was leaning on Lawrence, looking green, while Lawrence walked out to the car. At the car they stopped momentarily, and all five drunk people deliberated on who would take shotgun. Apparently they eventually decided on Joel, who hopped in next to James with a broad smile on his face.

“Hey baby,” Joel said, voice sugary. He leaned over and caressed James's check, then leaned in and pecked a kiss on it. James couldn’t hold in his smile. At least they were sweet drunks.

“You’re so beautiful,” Joel drawled.

“Stop hitting on my husband!” Bruce yelled from the back.

“He’s our boyfriend too,” Adam said back. Ah yes, James's favorites, the belligerent drunks Adam and Bruce.

“That’s trueee,” Bruce slurred out.

“James, I love you!” Spoole yelled from the third row.

“I love you too, Spoole,” James said, entertained. He thought he’d probably get annoyed if the guys drank more, but this was just fun.

"I love you also," Lawrence said slowly. James laughed, keeping his eyes on the road - however much he wanted to turn and check out their drunk antics.

"I'm sorry James!"

Of course drunk Bruce would think it was a good idea to have this conversation across two rows of seats.

"It's okay, Bruce!" James shouted in response.

“No I’m sorry! I read about how terrible-”

James tried to sound as sincere as possible - which he was. “It’s okay Bruce, I understand.”

“You don’t hate me?”

James couldn’t help but laugh. “No Bruce. I don’t hate you.”

James took a glance in the rearview mirror; Bruce looked delighted to hear that. James rolled his eyes. Drunk idiots.

* * *

They were curled up on the couch together, the Funhaus crew in various positions around the living room, except for Joel, who had wisely already gone upstairs to sleep. Adam had walked in the door and promptly fallen onto the ottoman face-first, and James could hear him snoring lightly. In fact, over the course of the movie every single person except James - even Matt Peake - had fallen asleep.

James smiled to himself, and slid out from under Matt’s arm. he took the rare opportunity to snap a photo of the five sleeping. He shared it to the Funhaus snap story with the caption “Drunk stream after-party.”

He slowly woke each of them up. Matt was already awake after James had moved, and he was just smiling as he watched James move around the room.

First James woke Spoole, who blinked awake like a small woodland creature. “James?”

“Go up to bed, Spoole.” Spoole looked at him blearily before nodding, turning to Lawrence to get him up as well. James moved to Adam and Bruce.

“James?” Bruce giggled. “Hey baby. Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

“You may have mentioned it.”

“God. You’re so fucking beautiful. I want to kiss you and fuck you and just hold you forever.”

Adam, to Bruce's slide, was slowly waking up as well.

"Oookay," Adam slurred, standing up and immediately listing to one side. James moved quickly so that he didn't fall, and promptly got stuck in a over-balanced position, bent too far backwards to stand back up. _Ugh, being pregnant is so dumb,_ he thought.

Adam looked over and with one not-so-smooth motion pushed James back up to standing. "There ya' go," he said. 

James laughed.

"Alright! Let's go!" Lawrence had made his way over to the two, and had obviously decided it was his responsibility to get them upstairs. His tone was over-enthusiastic, and James imagined Larr saying the same to a grumpy youngster. His eyes twinkled at the thought.

Unfortunately, there were no toddlers running around just yet, only two oversized man-boys who were leaning against each other in order to remain standing.

Once they had all stomped, crawled, or been dragged up the stairs, James followed them up, Matt right behind him. He got ready for bed fine, but he took one step too close to the bed and gagged. Matt lead him out.

"Can't sleep in there, right?"

"No," James said. Did he mention that being pregnant was dumb? When would he ever gag at the smell of alcohol normally.

"Let's go," Matt said, but James was confused. Hadn't they converted the guest room to a nursery?

Matt swung open the door to the office- oh yeah, James thought. He couldn't wait for the forgetfulness that came with childbearing to go away. They'd just moved the guest bed to the office.

"C'mon," Matt said from the bed. James got in bed quickly, snuggling up to Matt's side. 

"Thank you," Matt said softly. Pressed into each other James was comfortably warm, and he fell asleep easily, contented that for once he was able to return the caring his boyfriends always showed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently this is also an AU in which all of the RT people live in LA. sue me


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's really happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can thank PadaWinBaby, who asked so nicely, for the fact that I (finally) posted this

“Are you ready to be surprised, James?”

“What?”

“I need you to be ready to be surprised.”

“What the fuck are you even saying _,_ Lawrence?”

“Yeah, what are you saying?” Joel jumped in. They were a couple of minutes away from the house, and everyone except for Lawrence seemed completely lost as to what was going on.

“I’m just saying. I don’t want you…”

“To be surprised? What the fuck, Lawrence,” James said, feeling slightly annoyed. What could the 'surprise' be? They’d already decorated the nursery.

The conversation was still going on as they pulled up to the house. 

“To be safe, you should probably just tell him. Or me.”

“Yeah right, Joel.”

Joel and Sean climbed out of the backseat, Sean moving to the front to give James a hand.

Lawrence was standing next to the walk to their door _bouncing_ on the balls of his feet. Actually bouncing.

James shook his head. “I hope this is as good as you’re makin’ it out to be, bud.”

Lawrence could only smile. Joel had started to piece it together, having noticed the extra cars parked along the street – Spoole and James were still totally oblivious.

They walked in the door to a surprisingly dark house. Weren’t Bruce and Ad-

 _“Surprise!”_ The lights came on and possibly every person they knew shouted at once.

James was too shocked to move, but Joel and Sean both ‘Aww’d.’ The house was decorated with a pastel rainbow of streamers and balloons, and a ‘Badass Baby Shower’ banner hung on one wall.

“Happy…uh…baby, James!” Adam said, approaching _covered_ in glitter and topped with a party hat.

James was still just staring around, wide-eyed.

“Hey, you okay bud?” Adam asked, bumping shoulders with James.

… “Hell yeah! Where’s the cake?”

James was definitely okay. He made his way into the crowd, only to be confronted by one Geoff Ramsey with a black t-shirt in hand. “Hey, put this on,” he said, a broad smile.

James furrowed his brow. “Are you responsible for this?”

Geoff giggled, shoving the shirt into James’s hands. “Perhaps.”

An hour later their house was filled with lighthearted conversation. It was loud but happy, Rooster Teeth employees and assorted friends of theirs standing around. They’d received some amazing (and absurdly nerdy) gifts, and everyone had been freed to socialize – after cake, of course. Bruce had heckled James about using his stomach as a table, but all of the Funhaus guys couldn’t be happier.

James was sitting on the couch surrounded by people, Geoff and Griffon (who it turns out had thrown the shower, with the help of Meg – and Gavin, supposedly) at his sides. He was proudly wearing the t-shirt Geoff had presented him, which had little baby footprints above a progress bar, the words “Baby Loading…” underneath.

"Our baby is going to be the coolest,” James said to no one in particular, taking Geoff’s pink sunglasses off his head and balancing them on top of his stomach. Geoff would ordinarily not put up with people taking his stuff, but the dumb-struck smile on his face said that pregnant James was an exception.

“Ooh!” Gav said, taking his own gold sunglasses out of his pocket and resting them on James’s stomach as well.

Bruce looked over from the other side of the room, where he was picking up some fallen streamers. He sighed, exasperated, at the second pair of sunglasses on James’s stomach.

“James, stop putting things on your stomach!”

“You can’t tell me what to do with my body! Charlie likes it, anyway!”

A collective gasp followed by smiles spread throughout the room.

“Charlie?” Miles asked excitedly.

The room erupted in noise. “That’s adorable!!” Lindsay said, at the same time Meg aww’d. Even Gus was smiling.

James blushed and turned to Bruce. He mouthed ‘Oops,’ and Bruce rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but beam.

James didn’t even hear Bruce approach, so he jumped in his seat when Bruce leaned down and brushed the top of James’s belly with his lips. James shivered, but put his arms out; Bruce completed the hug dutifully.

“This is wonderful,” James said, and Bruce looked at him with twinkling eyes.

Out of their field of view, Spoole took out his phone camera and snapped a photo – he was honored to be privy to the moment of pure joy between the two men, but that didn’t mean he was going to keep it to himself.

* * *

James and Bruce were cleaning up the kitchen after the baby shower. Bruce had sent the other guys to rest – somewhere else – after everyone had helped clean up and cleared out.  

A paper towel that had fallen on the ground may as well have been a mile away for James, who bent down to pick it up but decided to stand before he overbalanced and fell.

James thought about picking it up with his foot, but he realized it wouldn’t matter, he wasn’t flexible enough to reach his feet while standing anymore.

Bruce caught him pondering the situation.

“Want help?” Bruce asked, laughing.

James, hands on hips, grunted, still sending a death glare at the paper towel.

Bruce came up from behind and wrapped his arms around James, lacing his hands together over James’s stomach.

Bruce kissed James’s neck then rested his head on James’s shoulder.

James reached up with one hand to ruffle Bruce’s hair, comfortable with the security of Bruce’s arms around him.

“Figured it out yet?”

“No,” James answered, disappointed.

“Haha, well, maybe-”

Bruce was cut off when James groaned, and he tightened his arms as James leaned forward precariously, breathing heavily.

“Babe?” Bruce asked, feeling sweat bead on his neck from unease.

James said nothing, just breathing through it. Bruce almost picked him up but James straightened out, seemingly back to normal.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” James said, though sweat on his brow said otherwise.

Bruce just turned up an eyebrow.

“It’s called-” James heaved another breath. “Can we go sit down first?”

Bruce followed James into the living room, where James plunked down. Bruce sat on the ottoman across from him, and waited patiently for James to catch his breath.

“It’s called a Braxton-Hicks contraction,” James said, meeting Bruce’s eyes. He saw them go wide, but before Bruce could panic-

“It’s not a real contraction! It’s called, like, ‘false labor’, I can’t remember exactly what’s going on down there but it feels kind of like a real contraction. I forgot, I guess you weren’t at the doctor’s visit when she explained.”

Bruce shook his head furiously. “At some point were you going to tell me about this?”

“It’s never been that bad before.”

“Bad?”

James nodded carefully. “It hurt,” he admitted, pinching his eyes shut at the sensory memory. “Doc said they might be as strong as real contractions, but that was the first time.”

Bruce reached out for James’s hands, playing with his fingers.

“How do you know it wasn’t real, then?”

James shrugged. “I don’t for sure, I guess. But with real labor-”

“They become regular. Right,” Bruce finished for him, shaking his head.

Bruce stood, but gestured for James to stay sitting. “I’ll go finish cleaning up. Is it okay if I pick up that paper towel, or are you going to conquer it later?”

James looked determined for a moment, but he waved Bruce off. “Just toss it.”

“Maybe you should get one of those sticks for picking stuff up that old people and trash collectors have.”

“Maybe you should shut up!”

* * *

God it was hot. The air in the bedroom was stifling to James. He felt like absolute shit, head pounding behind his eyeballs.

When he'd felt crappy the day before, he figured it would get better and it would be one of those 'just get through the day until it's gone' deals. Apparently not. He hoped this wasn’t gonna be the remainder of his pregnant life.

He heard the door creak open, and Matt Peake's smooth voice ask, "James?"

James made what he hoped was a 'come hither' motion with one arm.

Matt laughed a little.

"I've been assigned to you for the day. Can I get you anything?"

James smiled into the pillow that he had recently become well acquainted with. But wait-what?

"Peake, you have to go to work," James said, voice coming out rough. He cringed.

Matt looked serious, though James didn't see it. "First of all, the guys already left. Also, no. Can I get you anything?" He repeated.

James thought for a second. Or didn’t, his head was pretty fuzzy. "I dunno," he mumbled into the pillow.

“Alright, water it is.”

* * *

Matt was sat on the couch with his laptop balanced on his thighs, trying to get as much work done as he could while his left side roasted. James had made his way downstairs earlier that afternoon, and pressed himself up against Matt's side.

Despite the fact that James was a furnace against Matt's chest, Matt let him doze on, adjusting the way he worked around James without a second thought.

At about 6:20, the front door swung open. Matt smiled to himself - the only way the guys were back at this time was if they’d left precisely at 6PM, an unusual occurrence.

Matt put a finger to his lips to shush anyone coming through the door. Luckily, Adam walked through first and saw him.

Matt saw the affection in Adam's eyes as he looked at the two of them on the couch. Adam walked over as the rest of the guys filed through the door.

"How is he?" Adam whispered.

Matt glanced down at James's head, resting on his shoulder. "He’s good.”  

Adam went into the kitchen to start dinner with Joel, while Spoole and Lawrence went to cuddle on the other couch. It was a pretty typical position for them, and they turned on the xbox, making sure to lower the volume. Bruce had gone upstairs - Matt wasn't sure why.

Ten minutes after the crew had arrived, James started to wriggle on Matt's chest. Even his small movements were a cool relief for Matt.

"Wha-" James said as he opened his eyes blearily.

"Hey bud," Lawrence said from the couch, eyes following James.

"James!" Spoole shouted, and he jumped up and joined the two on the couch, pulling James into a hug.

Pins and needles started to prickle in Matt's arm. James was now awake and sitting next to Spoole, who seemed unaffected by the heat.  

"How ya' feeling, babe?" Spoole directed the question to James.

James blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "Pregnant," he said sagely.

They turned their heads at the thumping down the stairs, and one Bruce Greene appeared, shorts and all, with a thermometer in his hand.

"Nooo." James looked resigned to his fate.

"Yup," Bruce said, and he handed James the thermometer. James diligently stuck it in his mouth, under the tongue.

He pulled it out, and Spoole and Matt were both able to glance at the temperature. 98.8. Bruce sighed in relief.

"What is it?" Lawrence wanted to know.

Matt answered. "It's fine."

“Peake’d ya!” James said from Matt’s side. Everyone rolled their eyes appropriately.

"Dinner's ready!" Adam yelled from the kitchen.

Matt held out a hand for James which he took amiably, pulling himself off the couch. “I hope it’s something good.”

“What, like marshmallows and kiwi?” Lawrence wanted to know, laughing to himself.

Matt almost gagged; James had eaten that combination twice in the past week.

A collective groan sounded from the kitchen.

“Suit yourselves,” James said, shrugging. “You’re missing out.”

* * *

They’d been watching a movie, all seven of them together, when James had started to doze off. He was curled up against Joel’s side.

As the credits rolled, Bruce approached. James looked up at him blearily as he felt Bruce’s arm slip under his knees and another against his back.

James wanted to say, “I can fucking walk, Bruce,” as he had a million times before. But he was tired enough and huge enough that he just let Bruce adjust his grip and lift him. To be honest, he was sort of surprised Bruce could. 39 weeks was apparently the point at which pregnant people just looked like they had literally shoved a beach ball under their shirts, and now he was at 40.

When James rested his head on Bruce’s chest he could hear Bruce’s heartbeat, and he let it lull him back to sleep.

Bruce couldn’t help but grunt a little at the weight as he climbed the stairs – the pregnancy had added a number of pounds to James’s svelte form.

Bruce smiled at the man in his arms. James's head was tilted up against Bruce’s chest, and the sight warmed Bruce’s heart. Bruce was almost sad that in a week this would be over, but he didn’t dwell on it. Charlie was gonna come, and they would be awesome.

He lay James down on the bed gently. At first James was on his back, but Bruce gently shifted James to his side instead, considerate of how much James would complain – and the genuine discomfort he’d be in – if he slept on his back.

When Bruce tried to back away, he felt a pressure on his arm and looked down. James had somehow wrapped his arms around one of Bruce’s and didn’t seem to want to let go.

Bruce breathed softly at the adorable-ness. He'd always been kind of soft, but James being pregnant had turned him into a downright sap.

He kicked off his shoes and carefully climbed over James so that he could wrap around him from the back. Bruce curled his arm protectively over James's belly and closed his eyes.

Neither of them noticed when Adam quietly opened the door about 20 minutes later. He grinned widely as he took in the sight of two of his boyfriends curled together, bathed in white afternoon light streaming through the curtains. In his sleep James still had a light hold on Bruce’s arm across his belly, and Bruce’s whole hand was spread out across it.

* * *

James was fairly used to the discomfort of pregnancy. However, while sitting with Bruce recording some stupid video – while Bruce was wheezing that wonderful laugh of his – it didn’t matter how much fun he was having. Recording was pretty uncomfortable; sitting up for more than 15 minutes gave him back pain like you wouldn’t believe, and his feet were swollen as fuck.

“James, are you okay?”

They'd been recording Demo Disk for the past thirty minutes, and the whole damn time James was forced to sit pretty straight up in an office chair with his feet on the floor.

James looked between Bruce and Adam incredulously. Bruce smiled nervously _– uh oh –_ and tried to prepare for a rant.

But James just dropped his head. "It hurts, okay?" he said defensively, picking himself up to adjust for the twentieth time that recording.

A big hand – Bruce’s - was suddenly on James’s lower back, and Bruce started kneading it in _just_ the right spot. James couldn't help but moan a little bit at the relief.

But as the pain in his back eased up he remembered his aching, swollen feet and his damn ribs. His expression must have given something away, because-

"We can take breaks, you know," Adam offered.

“No, let’s just get it done,” James said with a sigh.

Ten minutes later they were done, and Bruce turned immediately to James-

And James was in his face, lips pressed against Bruce’s. Bruce leaned into it, pulling James closer with a hand on his back. Bruce smiled against James’s lips as he felt James’s abdomen pressed into his own, and he had to lean over to deepen the kiss. James tilted his head to the side and softly pulled on Bruce’s lower lip. Bruce’s hand moved down but when James groaned, Bruce pulled back immediately.

James grunted as he leaned over and put his hands on his thighs. Instinct forced Bruce to stand in front of him in an instant.

“You okay?” Adam and Joel were watching the interaction carefully.

James’s breathing was coming quicker, and Bruce’s heart sped up alongside it.

“Is this-“

“Braxton-Hicks?” James finished. He sucked in another breath, eyes pinched shut in pain. “I don’t,” a gasp, “know.”

Bruce worried his hands over James’s shoulders, unsure if his touch would make things better or worse. By this point everyone’s attention was on the two – even Matt Peake had pulled down his headphones.

Bruce settled on laying his hands on top of James’s and squeezing. James hummed in approval, though the short, noisy breaths he was still taking in concerned them all.

After a minute, James’s breathing slowed, and he looked up at Bruce. Both pairs of eyes shone with worry.

“What do we do?” Adam asked.

“How do you know if it was real?” Lawrence jumped in as well.

“Just wait,” James said, slightly out of breath.

Bruce let out a sigh. He was just glad the moment was over, and that James seemed okay.

Bruce put a hand out to James, who’d leaned back in his chair after the contraction. Bruce could see from James’s body language that he was still in pain, and Bruce could guess that it was his back and feet still bothering him.

“C’mon,” Bruce urged. James opened his eyes and looked at the proffered hand questioningly, but took it. Bruce heaved James up into a standing position and used another hand to lead him over to the couch in the back of the office.

Bruce gently forced James – who was still a little bit out of it – into the seat, and was pleased to turn and see that Sean had approached – a mind reader, as always.

“I got the feet,” Bruce said.

Sean dutifully took up his post, sitting cross-legged at the end of the couch by James. He gently turned James to have best access to James’s back.

James was so distracted – and soothed – by Sean’s hands kneading into his back that he almost missed Bruce fully lifting his legs into his lap at the other end of the couch. Bruce slipped off James’s shoes and socks, taking only a glance up at his husband. James finally looked relaxed, leaning back into Sean’s touch with his belly resting on his thighs. James moaned the second Bruce pressed his thumbs into James’s foot, straightening his leg to push against Bruce’s hand. Bruce continued the motions, pressing into just the right spots. James’s chest rose and fell deeply in rhythm with Sean’s touch.

Within 10 minutes James was fully relaxed, and it took only a sweet whisper for him to fully lie back onto Sean and close his eyes. Bruce was reluctant to let go but he did, standing to fetch a pillow so that Sean didn’t have to serve as one the entire day.

Bruce carefully slid the pillow under James’s head as Sean stood slowly. James shifted a little, humming contentedly. Without opening his eyes James reached out a hand and grabbed Bruce’s. James tugged and Bruce crouched next to him.

“Thank you,” James whispered sweetly.

Bruce’s eyes crinkled with his smile. “You’re welcome,” he whispered back, moving to press a kiss to James’s cheek before standing.

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” James mumbled as he fell back to sleep. It was a lovely sight, and Bruce’s heart swelled.

What Bruce didn’t see was every person in the office watching the interaction and smiling equally brightly; Joel didn’t even bother trying to hide his glassy eyes. _Adorable_.

* * *

“Adam pleaaaaaase,” James whined.

“No,” Adam replied from his seat, refusing to look up from his laptop screen.

James turned to Lawrence, next to him. “Lawrence, you’d never let me lay here to decay, would you?”

Sean and Peake smiled from their couch, where they’d been chatting. James was ridiculous.

Lawrence sighed heavily, and put his laptop on the coffee table.

“No, don’t do it! Don’t give in!” Adam yelped.

Lawrence turned to Adam and looked judgmentally over his glasses. “You wanna be pregnant? No?” Larr looked back to James. “Well, this is the least I can do.”

James smiled gleefully at Lawrence. “I’ll return the favor,” he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Lawrence rolled his eyes, but obediently crouched and lifted James in the princess hold, turning to walk up stairs.

“No, seriously, I’ll pay you back,” the boys heard James say as the two – well, really just Lawrence – walked away. James was truly thankful – walking around with a weighty belly really had become a chore.

“That’s okay, James,” Lawrence said, laughing as he climbed the stairs. James was tired and achy, he really did deserve whatever help they could give him.

James had been having a hard time sleeping, and the fatigue he felt was legitimate – the fact that his eyes were closing as soon as his head hit the pillow spoke to that fact.

“Sleep well, love,” Lawrence said, shutting the door as quietly as he could. He pondered the fact that any day now, James would have the baby, and their whole lives would change again. _Oh well,_ Larr thought, shrugging. _We’ll figure that out too._  

* * *

 “James, your due date was four days ago.”

James _knew that,_ actually. Someone had asked him if he was having twins the other day. Every time he stood was a struggle, and he didn’t even care anymore that his body was pretty much 90% whale like. He just wanted to sleep and then have the baby and be done with it.

James sighed. “I realize that. What do you want me to do, send an eviction notice?” he asked Joel.

Joel just rolled his eyes. Arms crossed, he turned to Bruce.

“Are you sure he should still be at work?”

James was too tired to bother with the ‘ _he_ is right here’ shit. They’d figure it out. He hadn’t decided if going to work was better than lying at home all day watching Netflix and napping, to be honest. He’d rather his brain not melt, but either way his womb – which had expanded even in the last week – really wasn’t working for him.

Bruce’s hands moved wildly. “What are we gonna do if he goes into labor here? Do you think he can fit behind a steering wheel in the first place?”

Spoole and Adam giggled from their seats on the other couch. Spoole imagined James wedged between the steering wheel and the driver’s seat, or holding the wheel with his arms almost straight out and the seat as far back as it could go.

Joel huffed. “Fine. But if he’s gonna keep coming in I have to buy some stuff.”

Bruce nodded, though he wasn’t sure what Joel meant. He almost threw in a reminder that James should tell them if he really wasn’t feeling up to it, but he’d been doing fine with that the past couple weeks. 

Bruce was brought out of his thoughts when Adam whined.

“It’s gonna be freezing!”

“Suck it up, buttercup,” Lawrence said.

“Retweet,” James added, because if he could survive getting out of his damn office chair every 30 minutes, they could live with the cold. 

* * *

The next day every guy except James had a sweatshirt on as they went through the motions of an otherwise normal day at the office.

James’s chair was rotated to the side so he could reach his mouse, though when he leaned back (which was always, feet up on his desk) the bottom of his monitor was obscured by his stomach. Though not as bad as his normal hunched-over posture while editing – his expanded rib-cage couldn’t take it – it was an ungodly level of uncomfortable. He’d briefly entertained the thought of switching with Joel (for his standing desk), but when he remembered about how much his swollen feet protested more than about five minutes of standing or walking, James had quickly dismissed the idea. James felt like his back was gonna snap in half, but he’d insisted on sitting at his desk and working as much as possible, and he wasn’t gonna go back on it.

Joel walked in the door and strode right up to James. James twisted his head and saw that Joel had a bag of stuff. Dammit, why didn’t this chair have arms? He carefully lowered his feet, grabbing the edge of the desk to stabilize himself, then spun to face Joel.

“Okay, I have three things for you.”

James looked at the bag Joel held suspiciously. He never really trusted any of the things sold to pregnant women to make their lives easier.

The first thing Joel pulled out looked sort of like a back brace.

“It’s a support belt, it’s supposed to take some of the pressure from your belly off.” Aww shit…except he’d probably have to stand up to put that on.

“Second thing is a heated lumbar support.”

James could kiss Joel right then. Maybe he would. His normal method of getting up to walk around hadn’t even been helping with the back pain; this seemed like a stroke of genius.

James made grabby hands for Joel. Joel moved closer and James pulled in Joel’s shirt and led him in down, then pressed a kiss to Joel’s lips.

In a few seconds Joel straightened back up, looking a little bit flustered. “Umm, well, I guess that seems like a good idea.”

“Last thing,” Joel said, pulling out something black-

“Arms!”

Joel laughed. “Yep.”

“Hashtag blessed.”

The lumbar support was a blessing, especially during recordings, which for some reason he was still doing.

“It’s just because you’re the funniest,” Bruce had said.

Yeah, well, it still sucked.

That day as they exited the office, James proudly proclaimed “I went to the bathroom 19 times today!”

“Is that a joke?” Bruce asked, so shocked he actually stopped walking for a second.

James made a face, and Bruce had no idea if James was kidding around.

“I did see him get up about ten times,” Lawrence said thoughtfully.

“God,” was all Matt Peake had to add, and that about summed it up. 

“Did the arms help?” Joel wanted to know.

James half-hugged Joel as they walked out into the evening sun. “Definitely,” he said, and James’s nose bumped Joel’s as he kissed him.

James could feel Joel smile against his lips. 

Though he wouldn’t admit it, every little thing the guys did meant the world to James, especially when he saw how much it meant to them.

Adam had opened the passenger door of their SUV and was holding out a hand to help James up. Seriously, James would just have to show them how thankful he was after the baby was born. Everything they did brought a smile to his face – if not in the moment (because he was often exhausted) then later.

“Thanks,” he said anyway, putting his hand in Adam’s and letting the other man take some of his weight as he lifted himself into the front seat.

Adam smiled shyly. “You’re welcome,” he said, as he moved into the back behind James.

“You gonna miss this treatment?” Sean asked from the middle seat next to Adam.

James laughed. “Yes and no.”

“I wonder when that baby’s finally gonna come out,” Joel said from the front seat.

“Probably never,” Lawrence said helpfully.

James had a bad feeling about that – he thought he might still have a few more days before they were finally out. Everyone laughed when they caught his facial expression, a mix of nerves and excitement.

* * *

“A pumpkin. It’s a pumpkin.” Michael was staring.

Lindsay elbowed him, hard. “Don’t be rude!”

James leaned back and laughed, the warmth carrying through the room. “Yep. Might as well make some use out of this,” James said, and he looked at Lindsay and winked. She immediately blushed – how could he know? He couldn’t know, right? 

“It’s pretty cute,” she was happy to say. The guys had fashioned a white t-shirt into a costume for James; a pretty well painted pumpkin (Joel’s work, for sure) covered almost his entire belly - but the best part was Bruce's coordinating farmer's outfit.

“Thanks,” James said, smiling. James hadn’t been sure if he wanted to make the effort of going to the Rooster Teeth Halloween party, but he was already glad he had. All the guys were probably off getting drunk somewhere – their last chance for a long time.

 _“Go wild,”_ James had said.

“Hey, Willems, get over here!” Burnie yelled from the corner.

“Gotta go!” James said, walking towards his boss –also the godfather of his child.

Michael was still staring as James walked away.

“I’m not gonna be that size,” Lindsay said, resting a hand on her inconspicuous bump. Michael nodded, slightly reassured.

“I’ll probably be bigger.”

She almost died laughing at the expression on Michael’s face.

* * *

“Burnie?”

Burnie pulled James in for a hug.  

“I don’t think you’ve met Ashley!” Burnie said excitedly. James turned to shake the hand of a _striking_ Zero-Suit Samus.

“She’s my girlfriend,” Burnie said, looking gleeful as ever.

Ashley smiled as well. “I promise I won’t be an evil step-godmother,” she joked.

“We’ll just see about that,” Meg said, walking up to the couple and James.

Meg looked to James. “Matt’s looking for you.”

James furrowed his brow. “Matt? Matt Peake.”

Meg made a small ‘cult of Peake’ symbol with her hands. “That Peake.” She looked like she was hiding something. She pointed towards another room.

James narrowed his eyes at her, but nevertheless he turned toward Burnie-

“It’s okay, go,” he said, an arm around Ashley.

James began his trek over. He was wearing the belly belt, but he was still ready to sit down soon. Or sleep. He was always ready to sleep, but with the number of people inside the house it was really warm, and he was definitely fading.

“Matt?” He said as he walked into the room. But Matt wasn’t hard to spot – because Matt was standing on a couch in a – James tilted his head. In what looked to be a folded paper sailor’s hat.

James approached at what he considered to be his fastest speed, probably normal walking speed for anyone else.

“Matt?” He asked, completely incredulous.

“James!” Matt yelled, and he quickly grabbed both sides of James’s face with his hands and planted a kiss on his nose. “Whoops!” Matt said, a little wobbly on the couch. James reached out to steady him, but it was tough because Peake just wouldn’t stop moving. He was still holding James’s face and he went in for another kiss, more slowly this time. A soft peck on the lips had apparently been his goal, and he released James’s face and immediately swayed again. James could taste the liquor on his lips.

James would prefer if Matt stopped standing on a couch cushion, but he was nervous about moving to help. His knees were already aching from exertion.

Matt wobbled again, and James turned to the room as a whole. “Can I get some help over here?”

Everyone looked and laughed at the situation. Standing on the couch Matt had about a foot over James, but James still trumped him in size; yet both were trapped where they were.

“I got it,” Ryan said. Ray, his conversation partner, joined Ryan as he came over to help.

“A little stuck?” Bemusement was clear in Ryan’s voice.

“Nooo,” Matt slurred, at the same time James let out an exasperated “Yes.”

Ray laughed. “I got preggo duty!” He shouted, going to stand behind James.

Ryan leveled a glare at him. “You mean you’ve got standing there doing nothing duty,” he said, deadpan.

“Yep!”

“Okay, c’mon dude,” Ryan said to Matt.

Matt looked down at Ryan. Well, barely looked down. “Hello!” He said, tone friendly.

“Yes, hello.” Ryan’s stern expression was softened by the obvious good humor in his eyes.

“Matt, please get down from there,” James said through the haze that had started to form. Maybe this was a dream. It would explain how Matt Peake had gotten drunk.

“’Kay,” Matt said amicably, and he jumped down. Ryan reached out a hand but Matt landed okay on his own.

Matt switched to craning to look up at Ryan. “You’re awesome, dude.”

“Thank you.”

Ray was watching their conversation bemused. Drinking was so dumb.

He was lucky to be watching - he noticed James step closer to the two just in time to see his knees buckle. Ray stepped forward fast enough to catch James by one arm, and Ryan was at James’s other side.

James was blinking hazily. “Woah.”

“Maybe you should sit,” Ryan said.

James gave a slight nod, and Ryan and Ray lowered him onto the couch carefully.

Matt had half-sobered up and looked extremely concerned.

“James, what?”

James was rubbing at his face tiredly, and Ryan sat next to him, a hand on his back as support. Ray felt awkward standing there; he had no clue what to do in this kind of situation. Where was Tina? She'd know what to do, she was like, ten times smarter than him.

“How far along are you?” Ryan asked James.

James turned to Ryan, looking a little bit more with-it after sitting for a few minutes. “Week 41.”

Ryan nodded, and he looked over James appraisingly.

James closed his eyes and leaned back. “Yeah. I’m just – really tired?” James said, unsure of himself.

“It’s very hot in here,” Ryan observed. “My wife’s been pregnant a couple times, I remember her blood pressure getting messed up around when my kids were born.”

James had missed Matt disappearing, but he didn’t miss when Bruce was suddenly in his face.

“Are you okay?” Bruce said with worry.

Ryan laughed, now that he was fairly confident James had just been a little light-headed. Bruce almost turned to him and glared, but a hand fisted in his shirt kept his gaze on James.

“I am,” James answered. “It’s really hot in here,” James said. “Apparently something with,” he waved a hand, “Circulation or blood pressure or something.”

Ryan nodded, and all eyes turned to him for an explanation. “Women- god, sorry, _people_ in their last trimester can have a lot of extra blood pumping through them that their system isn’t great at handling, and heat causes blood vessels to dilate, lowering their blood pressure.”

“Ryan the science guy!” Ray added, and Bruce laughed before breathing a sigh of relief.

“Well, do you want to go?” He said, looking at James. A lot of his color had already returned.

“No, not really. I’ve been enjoying this a lot.”

“Maybe you can hold court here,” Ray added.

“Nah, I already did that at the shower,” James said, wrinkling his nose. “Bruce, just help me out here. I wanna be sociable!”

Bruce’s face was one of long-suffering, but he held out an arm. Ryan instinctively moved his arm around James at the same time. “Slowly,” he advised.

Together the two helped James stand, and Bruce hugged an arm around his back for security.

“Where did Matt go?” Ryan asked the two.

James and Bruce looked around, shrugging.

“Matt’s drunk!” James said to Bruce with a giggle.

Bruce’s expression made James laugh out loud.

* * *

James felt like he was falling asleep on his feet.

“Bruce,” James said, turning his head towards the man, who was engaged in conversation with Miles and Aaron.

Bruce turned to James and saw the exhaustion in his face.

“Ready to go?” Bruce asked, and James nodded drowsily, pressing his face into Bruce’s shoulder. Miles and Aaron had wide smiles watching the two. Bruce half-shrugged with what body parts he had free, mouthing _sorry_ to them.

“No problem, dudes. Have a good night, best of luck with everything,” Miles said, waving before dragging Aaron who-knows-where.

“Are you gonna actually walk out of here?” Bruce asked, attention back on James. Bruce felt James mumble into his shirt, but it was completely unintelligible.

“C’mon, dude. Do you want me to carry you around all these people?”

James grumbled something that sounded a lot like ‘Dnt cr’ into Bruce’s shoulder.

Bruce’s face was scrunched while he debated internally for about a minute, before adjusting his arms and lifting James in a bridal carry. He tried not to grunt at the weight; after all, Bruce felt like he was stronger just from the times he’d done this in the past month.

James was out like a light, and Bruce thought for a second before heading back to the couch in the other room.

Jack and Caiti were sitting there together, chatting, but they quickly vacated the space when they saw Bruce approach.

“Is he okay?” Jack asked in a whisper.

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Bruce said at full volume, knowing James could only be woken by a steam engine at that point. He’d made the rounds – with Bruce at his back the entire time – and James was quite the social butterfly, but pregnant, he didn’t have the same energy he was used to.

“Oh! So cute!” Caiti said, her hands over her mouth, and Jack smiled at her.

“Gotta go corral the masses,” Bruce told them as he set James down on the couch.

“We’ll make sure he doesn’t escape,” Jack said, winking at Bruce.

* * *

Bruce and Lawrence walked up to Spoole and Matt chatting in a corner, and Bruce was wheezing before he even got to them.

“I don’t think I realized how Burnie Burns mixes punch until it was _too late_.” Matt was gesticulating dramatically with his free hand, the other thrown over Spoole’s shoulders.

Lawrence laughed, patting Matt on the back and throwing him off balance. “Welcome to the club,” Lawrence said.

“As if you didn’t mean to get drunk,” Joel said, sassy as always as he approached.

Lawrence straight up stuck out his tongue at Joel.

“Alright, Joel, where’s Adam? We gotta go.”

Joel looked disappointed for a second, but he respected Bruce as their designated driver and sober sitter. “He’s,” Joel squinted, thinking hard. “He’s with Barbara?”

“I’ll go get him,” Lawrence offered.

“Okay, meet me at the car,” Bruce said, throwing Joel the keys. Joel nodded – he smiled, laughing internally at the fact that _he_ was the responsible drunk.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Matt said sleepily. Sean patted him on the head in a placating motion as he dragged the slightly smaller man out the door.  

James and Bruce were the last of the Funhaus crew to leave. Bruce debated between waking James and just carrying him and settled on the latter. As they left, James blinked owlishly up at Bruce.

“Hey, did you know Lindsay’s pregnant?” James said sleepily, gesturing with a lazy hand in Lindsay Jones’s direction.

“What!?” Geoff yelled. He’d been in an opposite corner of the room, but apparently Geoff had supersonic hearing.

With James in his arms, Bruce watched everyone turn to Geoff, but walked out the door before he could see what else happened.

“You caused quite a ruckus in there,” Bruce said to James.

“’S what I do,” James said, half-asleep.

Bruce couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

“Bruce,” James said quietly from his desk, but apparently too quiet for anyone to hear.

“Bruce!” James shouted, grip on his chair arms tightening.

“What?” Bruce yelped back. Except when Bruce turned to look, his gaze traveled from James’s bowed head, to the white-knuckle grip James had on his chair handles, to his mountainous belly, and it hit him.

Bruce approached James’s desk before he knew what he was doing. _“James?”_

Now that he could see James’s face, Bruce could read the pure _terror_ there. He could also here the short puffs of breath James was taking, a little too fast for Bruce’s preference.

“It’s the baby,” James got out, confirming Bruce’s thoughts. For a moment Bruce was frozen.

James finally looked at Bruce with glassy eyes. “Labor, Bruce, I’m going into labor,” James said, voice telegraphing his distress. James was sure, this time, because it wasn’t just a contraction. His water had broken.

Bruce felt strangely calm for a second. “How far along do you think you are?”

James shook his head, body taught with pain. “I…don’t know,” he said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly Bruce’s stomach was churning with nerves – it felt almost like a fight or flight response, oh my god, _oh god,_ James was gonna have a baby and Bruce was going to be a dad.

“Okay, we’ll time it,” Joel said, pulling out his watch. 2:23pm.

“Bruce, it’s gonna be okay,” Lawrence said, pulling Bruce out of his stupor. Bruce shook his head, trying to lose the fog that had accumulated. Each of the guys was standing at their desks, work completely forgotten, as if waiting for orders.

“…Okay, initiate plan A,” Bruce said slowly. The whole office seemed to start moving at once. As everyone moved, Bruce met James’s – big, wet eyes. Bruce put two hands on James’s shoulders. “It’s okay,” Bruce said, “You’re fine. This is early labor, remember?”

James nodded mechanically, still staring straight ahead, but Bruce considered it a success that the tears had receded.

“We’re gonna go home now, okay?” James still looked out of it. Bruce remembered that new parents were supposed to be excited, even giddy, at this point.

“James, what’s wrong?”

James looked to his left and right, checking if anyone was near – Bruce automatically moved closer to him at that.

“I feel…everything feels wrong. Like this shouldn’t be happening to me.” Bruce’s brow furrowed, but James didn’t seem scared, so he tried to stay calm.

Bruce looked into James’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

James’s hands gripped the arms of the chair again. “I guess it’s just dysphoria,” James said. He’d been in such a routine, so used to how his body had been, he’d almost forgotten that it wasn’t _normal,_ men weren’t supposed to have babies-

Bruce’s arms around him momentarily stopped his train of thought. “I love you. You’re a man. This is a wonderful thing.” Bruce didn’t let go.

James let Bruce’s words sink in. Slowly the feeling of dysphoria passed, and it _was_ replaced by the giddiness Dr. Chen had said James might feel.

“Bruce!” James said, and Bruce pulled back. He saw tears in James’s eyes again, but the light their said they were a different kind.

“Charlie’s coming!” James shouted, and matching smiles spread across Bruce and James’s faces.

“You guys ready to go?” Adam said, suddenly appearing next to them.

James nodded, pushing up against the arm of the chair, but he was struggling to stand and Adam quickly found his other side and helped him get up.

They had been in the car for a couple minutes when James groaned and hunched over, breathing heavy all of a sudden.

Matt was next to him and laid out his hand against James’s back, trying to breathe slowly so that James would match it.

An image flashed in Bruce’s mind – James pale, sweaty, breathing hard as the baby came closer – but Bruce twisted in the passenger seat to see James, and he looked okay. Uncomfortable, but healthy, no clammy or pale skin. Bruce took a deep breath. Hours, they had hours until the next part.

* * *

It was about 4 o’clock, and James was only part of the way into ‘early labor’. They’d phoned the doctor’s, James’s parents, now they were just waiting. His contractions (they’d started at 14 minutes apart, Joel had timed it) were down to 8 minutes, and James was _ready,_ they all were, for Charlie to arrive. But that could theoretically take _hours_ and _hours_ longer.

“Urgh!” James said, lifting his head up from the stack of pillows he’d been napping on.

Bruce’s hand was rubbing James’s back up and down, and he grimaced sympathetically.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Adam asked.

James let his head fall back down and thought about it, but, “No thanks.”

“Let’s play a game!” Spoole said, suddenly in James’s field of view.

James nodded shakily. “Okay,” he said, and started to stand knowing that Bruce would help him. Once James was at the couch, sitting on Bruce’s lap with Spoole next to them, he really did feel calmer. “Can you get everyone around here?” James asked gently.

Bruce nodded.

“Matt?” He asked the man sitting in the corner, and gestured with his head up the stairs. “Get everyone down here.”

Matt nodded, closing his laptop immediately. Whatever James wanted at that point, he would get.

“Ha! Suck it!” James yelled. They’d been playing Super Smash Bros for about twenty minutes, and James had just taken out Sean, again.

 _“Dammit,”_ Spoole whispered. James had been swinging between nervousness and giddy excitement, but apparently being _in labor_ didn’t affect his skills with a controller enough for Sean to win.

Laughter filled the room. They’d all made their way downstairs, at James’s request, and were enjoying – Adam realized – their _last_ time hanging out as just the seven of them, no little baby in their lives. He smiled wide, though, knowing that someday it would be eight people vying to play and whining when James inevitably beat them all.

“Five minutes!” Joel announced, hand at his watch. He’d timed James’s last contraction to the current one, and five was the magic number – it meant James had moved to the next stage of labor, and it was time to move the crowd to the hospital.

“Alright, get moving people,” Bruce ordered from where he was standing next to James, hand being squeezed tighter than Bruce had thought possible while James got through the contraction. James had been doing well so far with them, but they were getting stronger _and_ lasting longer, no one could blame him for squeezing a little tighter.

Bruce wanted to just pick James up, hold him in his arms and carry him to a bed in the hospital where everything would be magically easy – unfortunately, he thought as he prayed his hand wasn’t being broken – it didn’t work that way.

* * *

They had finally made it out the door and James was standing next to the car, but the distance between the driveway and the floor of the SUV had never been as intimidating as it had been at that moment in time.

Without asking, Larr put his hands under James's armpits and took the majority of the weight off, making it easier for James to step shakily up then drop to his seat.

"You doing okay?" Joel asked, sliding into the driver's seat. James briefly wondered if that was his "assigned duty." Bruce was already sitting next to James, a small duffle on his lap. 

Joel had asked him something...

"Yeah, yeah," James said. "I'm fine."

"Damn, Charlie, you really waited until the last second, huh?" Lawrence asked from the passenger seat.

James glared at nothing. It had been an extra _how many_ days? All he knew was that he was supposed to go into labor in week 40 and it was one day short of week 42.

A contraction squeezed his uterus, and James reached out for Bruce's arm blindly.

"Fuck, fuck," James said, breathing hard.

Bruce and Lawrence snapped their heads towards James so hard that Lawrence's glasses fell askew.

Joel kept his eyes on the road, but he might have been pressing on the gas a little more. James tried to remember his breathing techniques, but he could hear it, and he sounded exactly like the women in every damn movie, with short, loud breaths.

"C'mon James," Bruce said, scooting closer to him. Bruce breathed in and out in perfect time and James slowly matched him. His eyes were still squeezed shut against the pain, but it helped for sure.

Slowly the contraction eased, and everyone in the car could relax for about ten seconds, before they see the hospital signs. Joel stopped the car at a seemingly-random entrance, turning to face Bruce and James.

"This is the fastest route to the obstetrics ward," he said, and that was it, James was sure that Joel was assigned to 'navigation and transportation duty' in whatever this grand plan of Bruce's was.

Bruce slid out while Lawrence circled around the car to open James's door. He held out an arm, and James gripped it maybe a little tighter than absolutely necessary as he stepped down. 

Joel and Lawrence were starting to look frazzled, James could see it, but it made him feel a little better knowing that he wasn’t the only one freaking out.

James waddled into the hospital full crew in tow. Thankfully Dr. Chen was already there waiting for them (calling her was Spoole's job, James found out later) and she had procured a wheelchair and two nurses that looked ready to help.

"Hi, how are you?" Dr. Chen said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Great!" Bruce said, clapping his hands together. James cringed at his enthusiasm. He kind of wished it were yesterday and this wasn't happening.

"And you?" Chen said, picking up on whatever James is feeling.

"Uh..." he said intelligently. She just smiled.

The nurses were quickly at his sides, and each one took an arm, supporting him with one hand in his own and one at each elbow. They lowered him into the chair, and James felt relief knowing that they have a system for that, that these were people who knew what they were doing.

"Would you like to push the chair?" Chen offered Bruce, and Bruce behind James in a second, like an excited dog.

James felt like time was passing by in a rush, but in reality it was pretty calm, everyone moving patiently and purposefully.

Bruce held the handles of the chair, and the second he started pushing it James squeezed the arms, breaths quickening.

As they waited in the elevator to reach their floor, James's breathing evened out again. "Labor when you're overdue often happens more quickly," Dr. Chen said.

"Great," James said. He didn’t really sound like he thought it was that great.

The doors slid open and Bruce pushed the chair out, surrounded by the two nurses and doctor. Lawrence, Joel, Adam, Matt and Sean were all standing behind them, unsure of what to do.

Chen gestured to them, 'come here.' "You guys can come in the room, at least for now.”

They shared a smile and jogged over – they were glad they could share the moment, which by all rights could’ve been just Bruce and James's.

As they entered, one of the nurse’s remarked, “Hey, quite a crowd,” and the guys almost got defensive until they saw the wide smile she had, looking in James’s direction as the other nurse surreptitiously inserted an IV into James’s arm.

James was smiling, and he looked over at them. Adam and Sean waved, which made him laugh, even as the discomfort moved from every few minutes to continuous.

“Okay, do you want to be walking, kneeling-”

“Kneeling,” James answered. He took Bruce’s proffered hand to stand up, then looked at the hospital bed suspiciously. How was he supposed to get up there?

 _Lawrence to the rescue, as always,_ James thought as Lawrence placed a stool by the bed. One of the nurses had left once the IV had been set up, so it was just the seven of them and her; they’d figured it was enough hands. Bruce and the nurse held each of James’s hands as he stepped on to the stool, then moved away as he got on the bed.

Bruce smiled when he looked at James’s flushed face. He looked tired but strong, so strong, and for the millionth time Bruce thought about how he wouldn’t want to have a kid with anyone else in this world.

“Hey, should we tell other people this is happening?” Lawrence asked the room at large. Joel almost said, “Yeah!” because hell yeah, he wanted people to know, but he shut his mouth before any words escaped, realizing that decision wasn’t up to them.

James was already kneeling on the stack of three pillows, but Larr saw his shoulders move up and down in a shrug.

“Sure,” Bruce said, only taking a glance to Lawrence.

“Okay, here it is…” Larr said, and he went to Joel to discuss how to best go about announcing the news on social media.

“You okay?” Bruce asked James quietly.

“Yeah,” James said, but it was definitely half a pant. “Can you get the guys to come over?”

They were apprehensive, didn’t want to intrude – Bruce understood – but James obviously felt more comfortable with everyone around. Bruce waved them over and all five approached dutifully.

“Woah,” Matt said, and everyone looked at him then followed his finger to what was obviously a fetal heart monitor next to James’s.

Adam could feel himself tearing up.

“Look at that!” He whispered, and he was holding James’s hand before he knew what was happening.

“I’m glad someone’s excited,” James said.

“Fuck yeah! Hell yeah, tweet that, Lawrence!” Joel exclaimed. The nurse – standing off to the side – could only shake her head at their antics.

“Okay, Mr. Willems, I have a few questions.” 

“Shoot.”

“When did you start…”

* * *

"I wonder if they’ll be good at snapping disks," Bruce commented, and James would’ve laughed only he was in a little bit too much pain and he couldn’t really breathe all the way in. But he appreciated the effort on Bruce's part.

“I wonder-” James cut himself off with a groan, and Adam and Bruce winced as their hands were crushed by James’s force.

The groan turned into a half-yell, and James was panting as he loosened his grip on his husband and boyfriend.

Dr. Chen approached and put a comforting hand on James’s leg. “You’re doing great, James. The baby’s not ready yet, but just a little while longer.”

The rest of the guys had taken their leave, since James had reached the last stage of labor before birth. Bruce flashed back to the image of James, pale and sweaty, that he’d imagined before, and decided it was pretty accurate.

Adam forced a grin in Bruce’s direction. “Exciting, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Bruce said, looking down at James. His contractions were only like a minute apart at this point, and Bruce wasn’t sure his hand was going to survive.

James whimpered, and Bruce’s stomach dropped.

“James?” Bruce got close to his partner’s face.

“Bruce?” James's voice was strained, and Bruce wanted to just hug him.

“Can he-” Adam started to ask, apparently reading Bruce’s mind.

“Yes, absolutely,” the nurse said, “Bruce can take any position he wants that makes James more comfortable.”

Bruce would’ve sighed if he weren’t so damn nervous. James was still trembling against the pillows, and Bruce turned to Adam. “Can you hold him up for a second?” He requested.

Adam nodded, but James was apprehensive – he was already so uncomfortable, wouldn’t that- James went totally lax as Adam lifted him with a grunt, just long enough so that Bruce could sit across from James on the bed.

James didn’t seem to be able to move, so Bruce hugged James to him so that James’s weight was against Bruce, then used his other hand to hold the back of James’s neck and brought their foreheads together. 

Now that they were so close Bruce could hear every labored breath James took. The position comforted them both.

“I love you, you’re doing great.”

James let out another whimper, doing his best to hug Bruce back, despite the significant gap his stomach forced between them. James ended up with his hands fisted into the sides of Bruce’s t-shirt.

“You’re okay, you’re fine,” Bruce soothed. Bruce had one hand still at James’s neck, drawing circles with his thumb, and the other held James against him. Adam decided the room was no longer his place, but he couldn’t resist taking a picture before he exited. 

He captured Bruce’s strong bicep holding James to him, their foreheads pressed together, the mix of distress and newfound relief in James’s expression, the white band around his wrist, his hand weakly holding onto Bruce’s shirt. He wouldn’t show the other guys – he didn’t want them to worry – but something in that photo made Adam never want to look away.

* * *

“Aargh!” James's loudest yell yet made Bruce wince, but apparently this time that meant something because suddenly Dr. Chen was next to him. He’d been having a contraction for the past minute and a half and _maybe it was finally happening,_ Bruce thought hopefully. He just wanted James to not be in pain anymore.

“Time,” Dr. Chen said, not looking away from her patient.

“50,” the nurse answered.

As the contraction ended James sobbed and fell against Bruce, head falling to Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce caught him, of course, but looked at Dr. Chen with wide eyes.

“I think you’re ready, James,” Chen said, waiting for the look on Bruce’s face to change. _Oh god. Oh god. Okay. Oh my god._

James didn’t move, and Bruce wasn’t sure that he’d heard her.

“You practiced the supported squat, correct?” Dr. Chen was still looking at Bruce – apparently he was supposed to play some part in this, _oh yeah._

“The-the standing one?” Bruce could hear the nervousness in his own voice.

“Yes,” she said, moving next to the bed with the nurse.

“Okay, James?” She asked.

“Mmm,” was the only response.

“James, we’re gonna move you, you’re ready for the next stage of labor.”

Two heavy breaths, then, “Okay.” Another breath. “Ready,” he said, though the pain was clear in his voice. Again, Bruce marveled at how strong every person who gave birth was.

“Okay, James, you’re gonna need to stand up,” Dr. Chen prodded, gesturing to Bruce to move away. Bruce reluctantly separated from James, and James struggled but sat back on his heels, looking exhausted. 

Bruce got off the bed and stood next to it, moving without even thinking. Dr. Chen smiled, seeing that Bruce’s instincts had kicked in.

Bruce reached out for James’s far hand and used it to move James so that he was facing Bruce. “Okay, c’mere,” Bruce said, and he lightly tugged on James’s hands. James scooted forward slowly, and Bruce moved his arms into James’s armpits, ready to support his weight when his center of mass moved off the bed.

James toppled forward, but Bruce’s strong arms were there, ready, and he didn’t let James fall even an inch towards the ground. James found his feet (with Bruce taking most of his weight), brought his arms up around Bruce’s neck, and sighed into his chest.

“Hurts less, right?” The nurse asked.

“Yeah,” James said breathlessly.

Bruce started, “Is it okay that this isn’t-?” 

Dr. Chen put a hand against James’s back. “As long as he’s comfortable, this should work fine. If there’s any trouble, you should move to the position you practiced.”

And then she left. Bruce looked at the nurse, confusion clear on his face.

“Standard procedure,” she said. “This will probably take an hour or two.”

Bruce felt, more than heard, a groan against his chest.

“That’s way too fuckin’ long.” James sounded legitimately angry, which Bruce figured he had a right to be.

After a few minutes, Dr. Chen returned. “Are you ready to start pushing?”

“Wait-wha-?” Bruce wasn’t ready, okay, he knew it wasn’t actually directed at him, but like, were they actually at that part? Fuck. Fuck.

“Hell yes,” James said, and Bruce felt the arms around his neck tense. Dr. Chen dropped to a squat to check out what was going on down there, and Bruce just focused on supporting James.

“You’re doing great, babe.”

James just breathed heavily, but it sounded okay, right? Even and deep.

“I-” James started to say, before a groan accompanied his knees going weak. Bruce held him up, but his body almost shook he was so afraid of what might be happening.

“That’s it, great James,” Dr. Chen said. Bruce tried to lean his head to see what she did, but he could see exactly nothing besides the floor and James’s blue hospital gown.

“It’s gonna happen soon,” Chen said to the nurse and Bruce. “I’d say 10, 15 more minutes.”

“I thought you said like two hours!” Bruce's voice was high pitched as he shouted at the nurse.

She actually _laughed,_ then shrugged. “He’s fairly overdue, it makes sense, actually.”

Bruce looked back at the man in his arms. “You hear that? It makes sense, actually.”

A grunt, and then, “Bruce, it could happen in the next 10 seconds and it wouldn’t be soon enough.”

* * *

Lawrence could see Adam’s hands shaking.

“It’s okay, man,” Larr said, laughing.

Adam turned to Lawrence with wide eyes. “What if it’s not? What if it’s like, an alien? What if something happens to James? What if-“

Joel slapped a hand over Adam’s mouth. “It’s gonna be fine. And if it’s not, we’ll deal with it then. You are _not_ helping.”

Adam looked down guiltily, and Lawrence couldn’t resist pulling him into a hug. “I love you, and I know you’re worried because you love them. But you need to try to be calm.”

Matt reached out for Spoole's hand. 

"I'm nervous too," he said quietly. 

"Me too," Spoole replied. 

"It'll be fine," Lawrence said. "We'll be fine." 

Though it went noticed, each of the five looked towards the door to James's room at once. 

Everything would be fine. Right?

* * *

“I love you, I love you so much baby-” Bruce had been keeping up a litany of praises for James as he strained his body to bring a _life_ into the world.

“Hate,” James grunted, “you.”

“Oh, James, why?” Bruce said, trying to keep the tone light.

James huffed.

“C’mon James, keep pushing," the nurse interjected.

 _Hnnng,_ was approximately the sound James then made. Bruce would say his arms were getting tired, holding James up, but every time the thought crossed his mind he took one look at James’s hair plastered to his head with sweat, the round belly that stuck out in front of him, and remembered that he could probably keep going for a few more minutes. 

For a few seconds only the sound of James and Bruce’s breathing filled the room, before,

“Don’t stop,” James said breathily.

Bruce furrowed his brow.                                                                  

“Tell me-” James exhaled heavily. “You-” A heavy exhale cut James off again, and it seemed like they weren’t stopping, but Bruce didn’t need more of an explanation.

"I love you, baby. God, you’re so beautiful, I hope our baby has those eyes of yours. You’re so strong, you’re amazing-”

“Push,” Dr. Chen interjected quietly, marveling at how well this couple was working together – she felt almost unnecessary at that point.

“No, really, I can’t believe-”

James yelled so loudly it could’ve busted Bruce’s ear drums. A gasp from Dr. Chen clued Bruce into the fact that James was about go boneless in his arms, followed instantaneously by a cracking cry.

_Oh my god._

Bruce felt James struggling to find his feet and held him until he heard the telltale snap of scissors, then Bruce simply lifted James into his arms and walked to deposit him into the bed, neither of their eyes leaving the red, blotchy form in the nurse's arms.

“Oh my-” James said, watching with wide eyes.

Bruce leaned over, arms still wrapped around James, and pressed a kiss to the side of his face.

“Look what you did,” Bruce said, voice warbling. James looked at Bruce through his own blurry vision and saw tears falling unchecked down Bruce's face.

James giggled, but they both froze as Dr. Chen approached cradling a crying bundle in her arms.

“Well, gentlemen, the fun’s just begun.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the adorable end! sorry it was so spaced out, schoolwork and a concussion got in the way. I'm pretty happy with this chapter (maybe more than any other because there was like, no pressure?) I hope you enjoy!

The hospital room was softly lit by the mid-day light. Adam slowly opened the door. They'd been told by the nurse that James had rested enough and they were clear to come in, but none of them could deny the nervousness that had been building in them for what felt like forever.

"Hey," a whispered voice came from inside the room. Adam glanced around and found the source, a beaming James lying in the hospital bed. Already his stomach was flatter, though it was still evident that he'd carried a child for the last 10 months. He looked tired but was practically glowing, and his skin looked healthy.

"Hey!" Adam said back quietly, running up to the side of the bed. And how had he not noticed-

There they were. The tiniest bundle being held in James's arms. Adam couldn't control the gasp that escaped from his mouth when he noticed Charlie, and he heard similar sounds from the four men that had followed him into the room.

Quickly Adam, Joel, Matt, Lawrence and Spoole had the bed surrounded. Bruce was leaning back against the windowsill, and he had his phone out, ready to take pictures as soon as the next cute happened. The grandparents were coming later that day and the next, and he wanted to capture _their_ time with Charlie before they were introduced to the world.

"Hey there," Adam said sweetly, leaning over to get a better look at his newest family member. They looked alert, though their limbs were totally swathed in blanket.

Adam felt his heart swell as they met his eyes with their own beautiful blue ones. He glanced up at James with a smile that was reflected in James's own watery expression.

"They're beautiful," Adam whispered even softer, as if afraid to hurt the tiny ears below him.

James lifted the bundle in his arms ever so slightly, and Adam pressed a kiss to their forehead. As he pulled away, he noticed Charlie squeezing their eyes and shaking their head at the sensation of Adam's beard against their face, and Adam squee'd internally.

"Hey sweetie," Joel's smooth cadence came next. He looked at Charlie appraisingly as Adam went to stand next to Bruce.

He hugged Bruce closely. "Good work," Adam said, for Bruce's ears only.

As Adam pulled away from the hug he was struck by the smile on Bruce's face - such pure happiness was reflected there Adam wished he could bottle it up and save it for all the times Bruce stressed out day to day.

He leaned back on the windowsill and watched Charlie's next few introductions, of which Bruce was snapping seemingly hundreds of photos.

Adam had to assume Charlie had smiled at Joel, from the giggle that came from the man in question, followed by Lawrence's crossed arms and a simultaneous, "It's just gas!" from Lawrence and Spoole.

James's laugh followed, a precious, sweet sound that had them all turning towards him.

"You were amazing," Matt said, approaching with unusual confidence and dropping a pecked kiss on James's lips.

Adam watched James smile against Matt's lips, and was unendingly glad for Matt's conscientiousness in every situation.

"Do you want to hold them?" James asked Matt.

"Are you sure? That's okay, you've only-"

James nodded. "I'm getting really tired. You can help Charlie meet everyone else."

Matt didn't waver for a second. He took them with hands gentle enough to handle fine china, and the sight of Charlie bundled against his broad, plaid-covered chest brought warmth to Adam's heart.

"My turn!" Lawrence announced, approaching Matt with a Lawrence-only expression on his face, a mix between wonder, sass, and bemusement.

Adam took a second to look at James.

"Hey," Bruce elbowed him, noticing Adam's shift in attention. "Go check on him," he said, gesturing his hands to note that he couldn't as he was busy taking pictures.

Adam wanted to roll his eyes, but James had just done one of the most difficult things any person could do, and he understood Bruce's concern (and desire to capture every second). 

Adam approached the bed with careful steps. 

"Hey, how are you?" Adam asked, running a hand over James's hair.

"Good," James replied, though his eyes were half-lidded, already close to dozing.

Adam moved his head around for a few seconds before spotting the control to lower the bed so that it was more horizontal, which he did.

"Thanks," James whispered sleepily, and Adam couldn't help but mimick the motion he'd done to Charlie earlier, leaning in and pressing a kiss to James's forehead.

The smile on James's face was unmistakeable as he shimmied to settle in, eyes closed.

Adam looked up in time to see Sean talking to Charlie, and his ears keyed in to their lighthearted (and very one-sided) conversation.

"I got you a hat, okay? It's just a little too big for you right now, but I promise I'll give it to you when it fits and then you can be cool like me," he said. Sean seemed oblivious to the twinkling eyes watching the interaction from around the room, each man wearing an expression of mirth.

"Let's get a picture!" Bruce said, and he went to call in the receptionist to take a photo. They all gathered around James, passed out in the bed, and the photo centered on Matt, who tried to angle Charlie at the camera so that their face showed. Every man was glowing with happiness, and that photo was quickly emailed around, the object of affection of every Rooster Teeth employee, close friend, and eager grandparent.

As they separated and the receptionist returned the camera, Bruce yawned wide, not unlike a lion at the zoo, prompting a laugh from Adam.

"Go lie down, Bruce, we got this."

Without protest Bruce shuffled zombie-like over to the other bed in the room, intended solely for his use, anyway. As his eyes closed and he heard the other five men he loved milling around the room, he couldn't help but think of what James's mother had said so many months ago.

“Well, the way I see it, it takes a village to raise a kid, and y’all have already got a village of your own. Pretty lucky, if you ask me.”

Pretty lucky, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find other works of mine at greene-willems.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fic or on AO3! I love any comments or constructive criticisms :D thanks for reading!


End file.
